Te Pertenezco (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Rey, un surfista de Australia va de vacaciones por Roma, y como recuerdo decide llevarse a Lucía, nieta de unos los mayores narcotraficante de Italia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Historia re escrita.**_

**Los personajes como la historia es de nuestra completa AUTORIA. Excepto los personajes de la saga crepusculo. **

**Les recomendamos leer "Sin Palabras" cuya historia la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. Desde ya gracias x leer. Un saludo srta morena y valeria vulturi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**(Lucia Pov)**

Arregle mi cabello y me mire en el espejo de mi tocador que estaba en mi habitación.

Tenía grandes ojos grises, y el cabello negro. Me parecía a mi abuelo V… en realidad mí bis abuelo, pero yo le decía abuelo V.

Pero él decía que no. Que me parecía a su madre. Que era idéntica a ella.

Salí de mi habitación y camine por el pasillo de la casa. Pase por las habitaciones de mis hermanos.

Los tres éramos trillizos, pero ellos parecían más grandes que yo, o eso decían. La puerta de mi hermano Kevin se escuchaba fuerte la música metal. Y cuando pase por la puerta de mi hermano Darío no se escuchaba nada… como siempre. El estudiaba mucho.

Baje las escaleras en busca de mis padres. Mi ma era muy hermosa, ella tenía el pelo rubio. Yo quería el pelo así, y se lo pintaba de colores. Pero mi pa no me dejaba pintarlo.

El era, el mejor. Tenía tatuajes, y la gente le tenía miedo. No entendía el porqué. Era muy bueno. Conmigo, mis hermanos y mi ma.

Mire a mi alrededor buscándolos cuando baje las escaleras y no estaban.

Conocía esta casa mejor que nadie. Casi nunca salía. Mi pa me daba clases, y me explicaba como una señorita debía comportase.

Yo lo quería mucho y le hacía caso. Y si salía era acompañada y era a la casa de mis abuelos. Era raro que mi pa me dejara salir. Pero él decía que el mundo era muy peligroso. No entendía, pero me decía que el estaba para cuidarme.

Sonreí al ver a mi muñeca que estaba en el suelo, la tome en brazos y la abrace dándole un beso.

Escuche unos gritos. Era mi padre y mis abuelos. V y Hakon.

Hakon era el padre de mi madre. V era el abuelo de mi madre.

Suspire y camine así allí.

"_Otra vez gritando"-. _Pensé._ -_ "¿Por qué siempre gritarían?"

**(Hakon Pov)**

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! -Le grite a Troy.

-¡CALLA!

-¡TU ERES UN PERVERTIDO GUITARRISTA! ¡TE HAS ROBADO A MI HIJA!

-¡CALLATE V!

Mire a troy.

-¡TE ROBASTE A MI NIÑA!

Estábamos en casa de Troy. Este se caso con mi hija años atrás. Mejor dicho se la robo. Y también estaba V, el querido padre de mi amada mujer.

Y como siempre… nos gritábamos unos a otros.

El karma…

-¡CALLATE! ¡VETE DE MI CASA!

-No me iré -. Me senté en el sofá.

Troy me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esperare a mi mujer aquí. Me la follare hasta dejarla sin hablar.

-¡CALLATE! -V me grito -Eso estaba demás.

-¡TE JODES!

-¿Qué es "follare"?

Los tres giramos nuestros rostros. Y allí estaba la pequeña Lucia.

La hija de mi hija. Era hermosa. Había salido a su madre.

"_Menos mal"-._

V y Troy me miraron… mal.

-Es….

-No es nada hija. Ve a jugar.

Lucia miro a su padre y asintió saliendo corriendo del salón.

-No la puedes seguir escondiendo del mundo. - Al decir eso Troy me miro. -¿Qué?

-Cállate guitarrista. Troy hace muy bien.

-Un día vendrá otro pervertido como eres tú y se robara a tu hija.

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡ya basta!

Los dos miramos a V.

-Duque me ha llamado. El lunes por la noche hay una cena en el nuevo restaurante de la ciudad.

-Lucia no va.

-Todos Troy. Estaremos todos. Duque así lo quiere.

Sonreí al ver la cara de troy.

Si fuese por el Lucia no vería la luz del sol.

**(Rey Pov)**

Me deje caer en la arena mirando el cielo estrellado.

Mañana sábado saldría de viaje. A Roma. Iría allí desde mi casa en Australia. Dejaría mi casa mi casa, mi pequeña casa en la playa.

Frote las manos en mi rostro. No quería ir. Pero todos me decían que era lo mejor.

No tendría problema con el trabajo, ya que yo mismo daba clases de surf en la playa. Conocía a todos y todos me conocían.

Llevaba ahorrando un buen tiempo y ya era hora de ir a Italia. Mi madre nunca quiso que fuera allí. Nunca me dijo porque, simplemente no quería.

Me alce caminando a la casa. Era hora de hacer el bolso para mi viaje.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**(Pov Lucía)**

Escuché como mamá entró hablando con la abuela Atenea y con la abuela Xinia.

-¡Hola!- dije desde la escalera-.

-Hola bebé- dijo mi madre y bajé para abrazarla- ¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien, en el salón los abuelos discuten- susurré-.

-Bueno, eso es normal- acarició mi cabello-.

Abracé a la abuela Xiniay a la abuela Atenea.

-¿Que habéis comprado?-.

-Comida- dijo Ate- se supone que comeríamos en el salón-.

Pero al entrar el abuelo Hakon tenía del cuello a mi pa y el abuelo V a mi abuelo Hakon le estiraba del cabello.

-¡BASTA!- dijo mi abuela Xinia y todos se alinearon-.

-Son como niños- susurró mi madre-.

-Si- dijo Ate-.

El abuelo V se acercó a la abuela ate y la besó, yo me tapé la cara.

-Hola- dijo mi hermano Darío- ¿Es la hora de comer?-.

-Si- dijo Hakon- ¡TE COMERÉ XINIA!-.

-¡BASTA!- dijo esta vez el abuelo V- Guitarrista eres un mal educa...-.

Y antes de que terminase mi hermano Kevin entró en el salón.

-No tengo hambre, me voy-.

-Kev...- Dejó mi padre con la palabra en la boca y se fue.

-Este niño...- dijo exasperado-.

-Paaa no te enfades- susurré lo abracé-.

Noté como me abrazó y me levantó del suelo, sonreí.

-Venga que nos vamos- dijo el abuelo V-.

Todos ayudaron a poner la mesa en el jardín y nos sentamos a comer lo que trajeron las abuelas.

Yo comí sentada en las piernas de mi abuelo V como siempre, me contaba historias de la familia mientras comíamos y mi favorita era la del tío Hannival y la tía Anny, estaban de viaje no sé donde por eso no habían venido y el abuelo Duque y la abuela Bree.

Me gustaba cuando todos estábamos juntos.

-Mañana iremos a comer fuera peque- dijo el abuelo Jackson-.

-¿SI?-.

-Sí, iremos todos-.

Miré a mi pa y este me miró.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres- dijo-.

-Si vamos todos yo quiero ir- susurre- quiero ver a Anny y a tío Hannival -.

-Bien pues... iremos- dijo-.

**(Pov Rey)**

Y esto de coger aviones era una puta mierda, que coño de compañía te dice que sale a una hora y después sale dos horas después.

"_La más barata..."-._

-Hijo de puta- siseé al que me dio la maleta toda echa mierda-.

Hijos de puta, hijos de puta... hijos de …

Bueno miremos el lado positivo, estábamos en Italia ¿No?.

Y estaba lloviendo que bonito recibimiento.

La gente hablaba animadamente, en varios idiomas... este aeropuerto era internacional.

Caminé todo lo rápido que pude hacia la puerta y vi un taxi... demasiado caro, iría andando...

Me puse la mochila y fui arrastrando esa maleta de ruedas, no llevaba paraguas... me estaba calando.

Mataría por un chocolate caliente. Mi pelo era un absoluto desastre y mis calcetines sobresalían por las botas de montaña... yo no estaba acostumbrado a ir vestido y mucho menos calzado.

En la isla todo era más sencillo. Mujeres con tacones... bueno, eso era nuevo...

Entré en el hotel donde tenía la reserva tras cuatro horas y media andando, un hotel bastante ruinoso pero barato.

Unas vacaciones jodidamente "baratas" para un país tan caro, y es que Europa y su moneda eran jodidamente difíciles de amortizar.

Al llegar pude ver la habitación, seis metros cuadrados, un camastro con sábanas limpias, una pequeña televisión que iba con monedas... y un baño con ducha y sin espejo.

No los necesitaba.

Me quité la ropa y me acosté en la cama, necesitaba una ducha...o no estaba calado hasta los calzoncillos, los cuales me quité.

Odiaba la ropa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Lucia Pov)**

Y nos fuimos todos. Todos estábamos correctamente vestidos, era importante o eso había escuchado.

Kevin estaba de mal humor, no quería ir. Iba obligado. Y Darío, bueno, el estaba bien. Siempre estaba bien y feliz.

Mi pa y mis hermanos vestían traje. Mi ma un lindo vestido parecido al mío. Pero el suyo era blanco y el mío era rosa.

Subimos al coche y mi pa puso rumbo a la ciudad.

Abrace Clara con fuerza. Ella era la muñeca y amiga de mi ma pero cuando llegue, ella me la regalo y siempre la llevaba conmigo a todos lados.

Nunca la dejaba sola.

Mire a mi derecha y Kevin estaba con su ipod escuchando su música, mire a mi izquierda y allí estaba Darío leyendo algo…como siempre.

Me recordaba a mi tío Vladimir que siempre estaba leyendo.

Mire al frente y mi ma y mi pa hablaban animadamente.

Mordí mi labio al ver que no estábamos tomando el camino hacia la Casa Casannova.

-¿Dónde vamos?

Y mordí de nuevo mi labio. Una señorita no debía hablar si no le hablaban. Mi pa siempre me decía lo mismo al igual que mi abuelo V.

Mi ma sonrió y me miro.

-A un nuevo restaurante que está en la ciudad-

-¿En la ciudad? -.

Sonreír al escucharlo.

Solo una vez fui a la ciudad con mi abuela Ate, pero mi pa llamo gritando y tuvimos que volver rápidamente y no pude ver nada de nada.

"_Pero es de noche… tampoco veras nada"-._

No importa -. Me dije a mi misma - De igual manera es la ciudad.

"_¡LA CIUDAD!"-._

Miraba atenta a mí alrededor y cuando llegamos bajamos todos.

Mi pa había aparcado al lado de un enorme restaurante. Se podía a ver a los demás en una especie de terraza riendo.

Caminamos y entramos al restaurante.

Kevin estaba en su mundo y por eso tome la mano de Darío y juntos fuimos hacia la terraza. Había mucha seguridad los hombres que trabajan para mis abuelos iban y venia.

-Esto es ridículo duque. Hubiésemos quedado en casa y….

-Bree quería venir a este lugar.

Escuche mientras nos acercábamos como mis abuelos hablaban.

-¿Eres tu Lucia?-.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos al escuchar a tío Vladimir.

-¡TODOS TENGAN CUIDADO! ¡EL MUNDO SE ACABARA!

-No grites tarado.

Y ahí estaba mi abuela Xinia. Su hermana llamándolo tarado… en realidad siempre lo llamaba así.

-¿Qué?. Troy la ha dejado salir y eso no se ve todos los días.

Mordí mi labio.

No entendía porque todos decían eso. Pero opte por callarme y no preguntar nada.

Mis papás llegaron y comenzamos a saludar a todos. Era el cumple de mi abuela Bree y ella quería celébralo aquí.

Mire a mí alrededor cuando me senté en unos de las sillas junto a Clara. Este lugar era muy bonito.

Grande y luminoso.

Estábamos casi afuera y podíamos ver como la gente pasaba por la calle.

Mis abuelos como siempre… comenzaron a gritar. Todos lo mirábamos. Ya era costumbre para todos.

Lo raro sería que no pelearan.

Y de repente…. Una mujer paso caminando por la calle y acariciaba su vientre con su mano sonriendo.

Tenía el vientre muy hinchando.

-¿Por qué esa mujer tiene el vientre tan hinchando?

Al preguntar todos se giraron a mirarme.

-Porque…. -. Comenzó a decir tío Vladimir.

-Porque ha comido mucho -Dijo mi padre.

**(Rey Pov)**

Puto viaje.

Puta ropa.

Puto lugar.

Me había quedado dormido. Así que al levantarme tuve que cambiarme para salir.

Tenía hambre y mientras caminaba por la ciudad podía ver como todos los turistas sacaban fotos y reían.

"_Y tú no tienen ni una puta carama"-._

Son demasiado costosas y en la isla no la necesitaba.

Me metí por un callejón. Era de noche, y el cielo estaba despejado. Sería una noche tranquila.

Si estuviera en la isla seguramente ya estaría surfeando.

Salí del callejón y comencé a caminar por una calle.

Hubiese traído un mapa.

No tenía la más puta idea donde estaba metido. Pero al parecer era un buen lugar. Todos coches últimos modelos y grandes restaurantes.

"_Ni lo sueñes Rey… no te alcanzara"-._

Y aunque me alcanzara tampoco comería aquí, con toda esa gente que se creían dueña del universo.

Gire en un esquina para salir y me pareció poco común a ver a tantas personas. Hombres vestidos de traje alrededor de unos coches o caminando.

"_Seguridad"-._

Ellos me miraron. Yo los mire. Me volvieron a mirar…. Y se escucharon unos gritos.

Me gire hacia donde venían esos gritos. Allí unos hombres peleaban.

Había uno grande que sostenía del cabello a uno rubio y el rubio sostenía del cuello a uno con tatuajes.

Un momento.

Ese era…. ¡Hakon winchester!. El vocalista de una banda muy buena.

Se decían que había dejado de cantar porque su hijo estaba haciendo lo mismo y no quería opacarlo.

Gire mi vista para irme pero lo que vi me dejo plasmado.

Una niña.

No. Una niña no.

Una… una señorita, como las de las novelas o el cine. Las que no existían. Estaba allí sentaba abrazando a una muñeca.

Tenía el pelo largo y suelo. Una hermosa piel. Muy blanca.

"_Nunca ha tomado sol"-._

No podía ver el color de sus ojos.

Pero era… hermosa. Simplemente hermosa.

-¡Hey tu!

Respire hondo y me gire a enfrentar al que me estaba hablando.

-Vete. No es lugar para ti.

Ese tipo que se creía alguien… vino hablarme. Hice una mueca.

-¿No me has oído…? V.E.T.E

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa acerque mi cabeza a su nariz golpeándola con fuerza. Pude escuchar como los huesos se rompían.

Me gire para salir de allí.

"_Imbécil"-._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**(Pov Lucía)**

La cena terminó y yo estaba bastante cansada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- se ofreció abuelo V y asentí, desde que era pequeña cuando me dormía en la casa Casannova era él el que me llevaba a dormir y siempre me decía "al verte es como si la viese a ella"-.

Se refería a la abuela Casannova, era muy querida por todos.

Abracé a mi abuelo y cerré mis ojos. Al salir tuvimos que caminar un poco para llegar a los coches.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en la casa Casannova?- susurré-.

-Claro que si- dijo mi abuelo- se lo diremos a tu padre-.

-¡Troy!-.

-¿Qué?- lo miré como entraba en el coche-.

-¡Lucía se queda a dormir en la casa Casannova!-.

-¡No!- dijo y suspiré-.

-Vamos troy, yo estaré con ella- dijo la abuela Ate-.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-.

-Yo también me quedaré con ella- susurró Anny en brazos de tío Hannival-.

Hannival miró a papá por un largo tiempo hasta que papá asintió sin decir nada.

-Mañana paso a recogerte-.

-Espera espera- dijo mi hermano Darío- que yo también me voy a la casa Casannova, Vladimir que no entiendo un par de temas, si me puedes ayudar te lo agradecería-.

-Claro, te ayudaré-.

Todos miramos a Kevin.

-¡Oh, espera espera, que yo tampoco entiendo un par de temas!- dijo sarcásticamente- soy tan estirado que al mear ni me sacudo- dijo levantando sus manos de manera cómica-.

El único que se rió fue mi abuelo Hakon

-Vente a casa, tengo cerveza- dijo entre risas-.

Kevin se quitó la cortaba y fue caminando con la abuela Xinia que lo besó mucho mucho en la cara y con el abuelo Jackson que no dejaba de reír.

Miré por encima del hombro de mi abuelo antes de entrar al coche, había un chico apoyado en la pared, tenía el pelo rubio y desdeñado, alborotado, sus ojos eran muy muy verdes, brillaban y era grande y fuerte, vestía raro, nunca había visto vestir así de raro, su pantalón tenía un roto y su camiseta varios agujeros...

Me sonrojé cuando me guiñó un ojo y al subir me tapé la cara.

-¿Te escondes de mi?- dijo el abuelo V haciéndome cosquillas-.

Negué mientras reía.

-Vamos a casa, hoy hacen maratón de los Simpson-.

**(Pov Kevin)**

Estaba bastante harto de toda esta mierda, prefería pasar tiempo con Hakon, era el único normal en esta familia, bueno y Xinia.

Al llegar a aquella casa, que me gustaba, no como la mía tan clínica... qué coño pensaban al decorarla.

Me senté en el sofá. Jackson hizo lo mismo y miró a Xinia.

Esta negó con la cabeza y se sentó.

Jackson se rió y se levantó.

No entendía nada.

-¿cómo estás?- preguntó Xinia-.

-Tirando-.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que te niegas a ir a terapia-.

-¿Porque todos tenemos que pasar bajo las manos de Atenea? No quiero que se metan en mi cabeza-.

-Te entiendo pero... tu padre te pilló hace un mes con bastante maría-.

-Sí, fumo maría ¿y qué?-.

-Que también tomas otras cosas-.

-Sí, las tomo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Has visto a mi padre, ¿lo has visto Xinia?-.

-Si...-.

-Pues no soporto que sea así, trata a mi madre como a una cría y aún así los escucho follar, mi hermano ya lo ves es un puto estirado, una rata de biblioteca que le preocupa más lo que escribió un gilipollas hace mil años que el mundo actual, y mi hermana... pobre de ella, es el juguete de mi padre, se viste como él dice, hace lo que él dice y aún así ella lo quiere y lo respeta-.

-¿Insinúas que nadie te quiere aquí?-.

-Eso no me importa, pero no soporto la actitud de ninguno ¿y V? He tenido muñecos con más sentido común que él, Atenea no se cómo puede estar con él, está buena, no sé, podía tener a otro hombre, luego está Duque, otro pedófilo en la familia-.

-Ellas son mayores de edad-.

-¿Lo son de inteligencia?-.

-Ellas se han criado así, como niñas y no dejan de serlo porque ven a ellos les gusta que lo sean-.

-Pervertidos-.

-No Kevin, ellos les gusta que sean así para que ellas dependan de ellos ¿lo entiendes? Es una manera de que ellas los necesiten para todo, y eso les gusta a ellos, que ellas sientan esa dependencia y a ellas les gusta sentirse atendidas-.

-pero tú no eres así-.

-No, yo soy la rara de la familia, me siento esperando a que sea mi esposo el que saque la cerveza. Son manera diferentes de pensar, también son situaciones distintas-.

Respiré hondo cuando vino mi abuelo y me pasó una cerveza.

-¿De qué hablan?-.

-De lo que echarán esta noche, una película de esas donde las tías salen con poca ropa y huyen del asesino-.

-Bueno, habrá que verla- dijo Xinia encendiendo la tele-.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**(Rey Pov)**

Era una jodida niña.

Como lo había tratado, era como a una jodida niña. Sus ojos eran… ¿grises?. Si eso parecía.

Me preguntaba donde la llevarían.

Mientras caminaba saliendo de esa calle hacia una más normal. Mas como yo, sentía como alguien me seguía.

Estaba a punto de atacar cuando me llamaron.

-Tú.

Respire hondo. Me ía un hombre de negro que se me acercaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Quién quieres saberlo?

-Mi nombre es Quil. Trabajo para la familia Casannova.

"_Familia Casannova. Un buen dato"-._

-Tienes futuro. Ven a verme a…

-No. Estoy de vacaciones.

-¿De dónde eres?.

-De Brasil.

-De todas maneras piénsalo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Diego.

"_Muy bien Rey Muy bien"-._

-Piénsalo bien. Puedes ganar buen dinero. - Dicho eso se fue.

"_¿Quién era ese tío? ¿Acaso reclutaba gente así por que si?"_

Me encogió de hombres y seguí mi camino.

Así que familia Casannova…

Muy bien, averiguaría lo que necesitaba. Quería saber quién era esa niña.

Y como estaban de custodiados eran empresarios…. O no necesariamente esas clases de empresarios.

**(Lucia Pov)**

No supe cuando me quede dormida.

Solo que cuando me desperté estaba en la habitación que fue de mi abuela Xinia cuando era soltera.

Me gustaba esta habitación. Frote las manos en mis ojos y abrace a clara mientras abrían la puerta.

-Buenos días. - Anny sonriendo entro con unas de las sirvientas que traían el desayuno.

-Hola. - Murmure media dormida y me senté en la cama.

Anny se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi cabello.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Sonreí.

-Pues… podemos jugar. ¿No?

-Claro, vayamos al ático, allí estaremos tranquila, y jugaremos hasta que venga tus padres.

-Vale.

Sonreí y comencé a comer mi desayuno.

Anoche estuvo muy divertido con mi abuelo V y mirando la televisión y después películas y después comer helado.

Siempre era así con él. Me gustaba mucho venir a esta casa.

**(Kevin Pov)**

Baje las escaleras de aquella casa. Me gustaba esta casa.

Tenía que hablar con mis abuelos. Había tomado una decisión y ellos tenían que saberlos.

Al entrar en la cocina ellos tomaban café mientras unos gatos sobre la encimera se apareaban. Todo muy normal.

-Quiero vivir aquí.

Ellos me miraron fijamente. Luego se miraron y me volvieron a mirar.

-Está bien -. Hakon hablo y dio un sorbo a su café.

Ese tío eran tan pero tan tranquilo que me desesperaba en algunas ocasiones. Solo una vez lo vi enfadado.

Xinia suspiro.

-Tu madre…

-Hablare con ella.

-Déjalo Xinia. Si quiere quedarse que lo haga.

Ella respiro hondo.

-De acuerdo…

Sonreí.

Vivir con mis abuelos serán muy buenos.

-Aquí seguirás reglas.

Mire a mi abuela Xinia cuando hablo y Hakon comenzó a reírse.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**(Pov Rey)**

Miré esa tarjeta sentado en aquel banco. La mañana había sido buena, había estado en diferentes plazas y fuentes... era una ciudad bonita pero tanto turista de un lado para otro haciendo el gilipollas le quitaba el encanto.

Abrí mi mochila, había cogido del bufet libre del desayuno un par de magdalenas y zumos suficiente como para aguantar esta semana, así me saldría gratis esto de la comida.

Mastiqué la magdalena y abrí el zumo.

-Tú- dijo un hombre rubio de pelo largo-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Vaya acento más raro ¿de dónde eres?-.

-Vivo en Australia- dije mirándole-.

-Coño, Australia-.

-No sé que buscas pero el royo gay no me va-.

-No soy gay ¿de dónde sacas eso?-.

-Por el pelo-.

Este pelo no es mío, es una peluca y llevo gafas de sol porque la gente me reconocería.

-Coño, Hakon Winchester-. Dije sin creerlo

-Shhhh-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vengo a decirte algo-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Hay gente a mi alrededor que se está poniendo bastante pesada, la niña en la que te fijaste anoche, es una Casannova-.

-Yo...-.

-Cállate, yo lo sé todo, tengo gente que me cuenta las cosas que ni yo he visto... esa niña está muy protegida, es mi nieta-.

-¿Nieta?-.

-Sí, mi hija se casó siendo muy joven-.

-¿Porque me cuentas esto?-.

-Bueno, a ti te gusta, solo tenía que avisarte en donde te estás metiendo-.

-¿Donde?-.

-Llama al teléfono de esa tarjeta, y lo sabrás-.

Y dicho esto se levantó y se fue volviéndose a poner las gafas... qué coño...

**(Pov Lucía)**

-Troy está abajo- dijo Darío- vamos-.

Me levanté y fui andando a su lado, le tomé de la mano, mi hermano Darío era muy guapo, me despedí de Anny.

-Después nos vemos-.

-Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa guardando las muñecas-.

Abracé a Clara y allí estaba mi padre esperándome. Bajé los últimos escalones de un salto y le abracé.

-Vaya pero de que te han vestido-.

-De princesa- sonreí-.

-Que princesa más guapa- dijo con una sonrisa-.

La puerta sonó y el mayordomo abrió.

-Esta... es la casa de los ¿Casannova?-.

Miré fijamente a ese chico... era él el mismo que vi ayer... pero iba vestido de otra manera, y no tenía camiseta.

Me tapé la cara.

-¡LUCÍA NO MIRES!-.

Escuché como mi padre comenzó a gritarle y me subía en sus brazos para llevarme de allí.

Bajé mis manos, el chico se estaba poniendo una camiseta y me miró fijamente. Pude leer en sus labios lo que decía "Lucía".

Me sonrojé y me volví a tapar la cara.

**(Pov Kevin)**

-Pero hijo... ¿porque te vas? ¿me vas a dejar sola?- susurró mi madre-.

-No- la abracé- estaré en casa de los abuelos, sabes que papá y sus normas, me ponen nervioso, tu puedes venir cuando quieras a verme, hablaremos como siempre hablamos-.

No quería verla triste, era tan jodidamente inocente...

La besé en la mejilla, pude ver como mi padre entró con Lucía en brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró ella-.

-¡SUBE A TU HABITACIÓN!-.

La pequeña Lucía subió corriendo por las escaleras.

-¿Porque le gritas?- dijo mi madre-.

-Había un tipo sin camiseta en esa casa, delante de ella-.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- dije- Las criadas van sin ropa-.

-NO es lo mismo-.

-No lo es para ti, para mi si-.

-pero que te pasa... es tu hermana pequeña-.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy harto de que paseis e mí, siempre con Lucía o con Darío, yo no soy tan guapo como lucía, ni soy tan listo como Darío, y paso de esto Troy, me largo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Me voy- dije cogiendo mi maleta- Y me voy para no volver-.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**(Pov Rey)**

Trabajar.

Trabajar.

Trabajar.

Yo trabajando… ¿Quién se lo hubiese imaginado? Sería el reír de todo el mundo en la isla si llegaban a enterarse.

"_Nadie se enterara… averiguas donde vive la niña y te vas"-._

Y eso haría.

Mientras un tal gitano me explicaba como funcionabas las cosas aquí lo miraba sin en realidad escuchar lo que decía.

Ese tipo de tatuajes sí que era raro. Gritarme porque no llevaba camisa.

Intente no reírme. Pero pude saber como ella se llamaba

"_Lucia"-._

Era un bonito nombre. Muy bonito.

"_¿Un bonito nombre? Rey vuelve a la realidad"-._

Intente ponerle atención a ese hombre mientras hablaba.

-Te lo diré una vez más. - Dijo él mientras caminábamos.

-Duque Casannova es el señor. Luego le sigue su hermano V Casannova. Luego le sigue el sobrino de ambos. Hannival Casannova. No podrás entrar en la casa. Como mucho en la cocina. No puedes hablar si ellos no te dirigen la palabra….

"_Creídos"-._

-¿Y el tipo de tatuajes es…?

-El señor Troy, está casado con la nieta del señor V.

-Ah…. ¿y todos viven aquí?

Me hacia el tonto.

-No. La señora Xinia hija del señor V viven fuera de aquí, como el señor troy.

-¿Dónde?

El me miro.

-Si voy a custodiar a esta familia debo saber donde vive cada quien.

-Fuera de la ciudad. En barrios privados. Más tarde iremos para que sepas donde es.

"_Bien"-._

-Por cierto. Debes firmar un contrato de co….

-No hay problema.

"_Rey. Eres listo"-._

Había dado una historia falsa.

Vivía en Brasil. Rio de Janeiro. Solo con mi madre y trabajar como custodio en un bar cerca de la playa. Di un nombre falso. Todo estaba bien.

**(Lucia Pov**)

Papá me había gritado, había visto a ese hombre sin camisa… y no estaba bien. El se había enfadado.

Después de llorar un rato me duche y me puse mi pijama.

Tenía hambre así que fui hacia el salón en busca de mi ma pero ella estaba llorando y mi pa la sostenía en brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Susurre y Darío me abrazo.

-Kevin fue a vivir con los abuelos Hakon y Xinia

Lo mire.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no nos quiere?

-Si nos quiere hija, pero el necesita su espacio. Mañana iré a verlo.

-Yo también iré.

Al escuchar a Darío hable-

-Y yo….

-Tú no sales -. Mi padre sentencio.

Abrace fuerte a Darío y el también me abrazo.

**(Troy Pov)**

La puerta comenzó a sonar.

Deje a Judith a mi lado. No dejaba de llorar.

Mañana iría a casa de Hakon y traería a Kevin arrastrando si era necesario para que ella no sufriera más.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba gitano.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Troy. Ellos serán los nuevos guardaespaldas de la casa. Jacob -. Dijo y señalo a un moreno de su derecha -. Y Diego -. Dijo señalando al tipo que había visto hoy por la mañana.

-Tu-.

No me gustaba.

No me gustaba nada.

Como miraba. No bajaba la mirada. Su andar, no era común. Ese acento. Como vestía. No me gustaba nada de él.

-No te acerques a mi casa -.

Al decir eso cerré la puerta de un golpe y Darío abrazaba a su madre que se había calmado. Lucia estaba mirando por la ventana.

-¡LUCIA! - Al gritar ella se giro y salió corriendo del salón.

Respire hondo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**(Pov Troy)**

-¿Me estás jodiendo guitarrista?-.

-¿Que dices?- dijo comiendo los cereales en ese tazón-.

-No me quieres decir que te han dicho esos... espíritus-.

-No pudo decírtelo, luego se enfadan y hacen estragos en la casa-.

-¿Pero cuántos sois aquí?-.

-No me jodas Troy, déjame desayunar-.

-¿DESAYUNAR SON LA TRES DE LA TARDE?-.

-Yo desayuno cuando quiero, y no hables que Xinia está durmiendo-.

-¿Pero… que sois vampiros y dormís por el día?-.

-No te tengo que dar explicaciones-.

Judith estaba hablando con Kevin.

-¿Y Kevin como está?-.

-De verdad te importa...-.

-Es mi hijo-.

-Solo tienes ojos para Lucía-.

-Me estás cansando muchísimo-.

-Mira Troy, tu hijo te trata como mereces-.

-¿Y a Judith la trata como merece?-.

Se quedó callado.

-Termina esos jodidos cereales de una puta vez y haz que vuelva a casa por el bien de Juditgh. no quiero verla llorar por un adolescente problemático sin sentido común-.

**(Pov Lucía)**

Estaba jugando con dos gatos en la casa de mi abuela, me había sentado en el salón. Les lanzaba la pelota y ellos me la traían, tenían complejo de perros... esta casa olía a mascotas, bueno olía a muchas cosas... a comida, a pollos, a perro, a gato... también a agua salada, y a mayonesa, a té... a cerveza y a esa cosa que fumaba Kevin.

Miré hacia el jardín... había alguien acostado en él. Me levanté y fui andando.

-Perdona pero esta es una residencia privada- susurré-.

_De nuevo ese hombre... ¿Qué hacía aquí?._

-Lo sé, Hakon ha dejado que me quede, ya que... ha ocurrido un problema en el hotel donde me hospedaba-.

_¿Y ese acento?._

-De donde eres-.

-De Brasil-.

-Yo sé hablar Portugués y no tienes acento de allí-.

-Una chica lista-.

Me sonrojé.

-¿Te quedarás aquí?-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Si tu-.

Su mano sujetó mi pie, hizo que me sentase a su lado.

-Pero yo... no puedo quedarme tengo que volver a casa y si mi padre nos ve hablando solos...-.

-¿No te deja hablar con chicos?-.

Negué.

-Entonces eres virgen-.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Excitante- susurró-.

-¡LUCIA!- escuché un grito desde la cocina-.

Me levanté rápidamente y fui corriendo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-.

-En ningún sitio-.

Miré al abuelo Hakon que se empezó a reír y echaba leche por la nariz.

-Nos vamos- dijo mi padre y nos fuimos de allí-.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**(Rey Pov)**

Era jodidamente inocente.

Al principio pensé que era una broma… pero al pasar los días y al hablar más con Jackson me di cuenta que era verdad.

Era mi tercer día como "guardaespaldas".

"_Esto será una gran anécdota"-._

Ya no podía quedarme más tiempo. Tenía que volver a mi isla.

Hablaría con gitano. Le pediría dinero, un adelanto. Seguro no se negaría. Y si lo hacía… bueno, buscaría otros medios.

Había escuchado que las parejas se irían a Francia como en una especie de luna de miel.

Sería el momento perfecto.

Kevin vivía con Hakon. El otro niño solo tenía ojos para leer.

No sería difícil entrar en casa y llevármela.

Hice mi cabello hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia esa inmensa casa.

Todos aquí se creían amos y señores del universo.

Detestaba este lugar.

Tanto lujo… tanto todo.

Podría terminar muerto… pero me daba igual.

Esa niña seria mía. En mi casa. En mi isla. Cuando me cansara de ella la mandaría de nuevo a casa. Fin.

"_Es un gran plan"-._

Claro que lo era.

-Gitano -.

Le dije al verlo. Me acerque hacia él.

-Dime Diego ¿Qué quieres?

-Un adelanto.

-Hace tres días que….

-Ya se. Problema de dinero, le debo a unos tipos…

-Me puedo ocupar de eso.

-No. No. Prefiero hacerlo yo. Pagarles, si siguen molestando te avisare.

El me miro no muy convencido hasta que asintió.

-Mañana te daré el sueldo.

El se giro dejándome solo. Bueno solo era un decir, los demás custodios estaban por allí. Todos me miraban mal.

El señor Hakon me llevo a su casa. Eso era un privilegio.

**(Lucia Pov)**

-No es bueno…

Mi ma abrazo fuerte a mi pa y beso su mejilla.

-Yo quiero ir Troy. Los niños estarán bien.

Mi pa respiro hondo.

-Solo cinco días y volveremos.

-WIIIIIIIII

Mi ma comenzó a saltar alrededor de mi pa sonriendo.

Yo abrace a Clara.

Kevin no había vuelto pero dijo que lo pensaría. Y Darío, bueno el estudiaba. En su habitación, como siempre.

Se irían de viaje a Francia. Con mis abuelos V y Atenea, y mis abuelos Hakon y Xinia También irían el hermano de mi abuelo V. Duque. Que para mí era mi otro abuelo junto a su esposa Bree.

-Lucia tú no saldrás de esta casa hasta que no vuelva.

Mire a mi pa abrazando a claro.

-¿Ha quedado claro?

-Si – murmure

Acaricie el cabello de clara con mis dedos.

-Muy bien. Ve hacer las maletas Judith.

-Siiiiii -. Mi ma tomo mi mano -. Ven hija ayúdame.

Subimos las escaleras hasta su habitación, mi ma busco las maletas y yo me senté en su cama.

-Ma…

Ella me miro.

-¿Qué es virgen?

Ella soltó la ropa que tenía en sus manos dejándola caer al suelo.

-¿De dónde ha sacado eso?

-Yo…

-Hija…

-Lo escuche en la casa Casannova -. Dije mintiendo.

Ella asintió y tomo la ropa del suelo.

-Dime ma ¿Qué es?

-Pues yo no sé -. Se encogió de hombros -. Dime ¿Qué quieres que te traiga de Francia?

Suspire y mire a Clara.

-Una muñeca nueva -.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

LUCIA

(Pov Rey)

Dando vueltas por aquella casa, me di cuenta de que era demasiado grande, había una rubia, que por lo visto era modelo que estaba con un hombre que también lo parecía, alto, grande y moreno, tenía los ojos claros igual que Lucía.

Luego otro hombre también grande de ojos marrones que estaba con una chica menuda y de pelo negro. También una chica rubia que jugaba y saltaba como una niña pequeña que siempre iba en brazos de un lado para otro con un hombre alto con un peinado algo raro y cara de sádico.

Me gustaba este lugar, aún que estaba echando de menos mi antigua casa, y mi isla. El sol, y el idioma, ya que me costaba un poco y según decían todos, se me notaba el acento.

En la isla se rumoreaba sobre fantasmas y yo no creía en ellos, pero después de haber visto dos veces a una mujer de camisón blanco y muy muy parecida a Lucía... haber preguntado a los mayordomos y que se hiciesen los locos y posteriormente haber visto su retrato en el salón con cirios a ambos lados... sospeché.

-Jackson- lo llamé cuando lo vi bajar las enormes escaleras de aquella casa-.

-¿Si?-.

-Hay una mujer que... se parece a lucía...-.

-Sí, ella es la difunta madre de los Casannova-.

-No me jodas-.

-Es un fantasma que se deja ver, de vez en cuando, está preocupada por Lucía por eso se te aparece, sabe tus intenciones con ella-.

-¿Crees que vendrá hoy a esta casa?-.

-Si, vendrá, pasará aquí los días, todos nos vamos a la casa que tienen los Casnnova en la playa-.

-¿Estará sola?-.

-Con sus hermanos, oye, te estoy ayudando pero es mi nieta, ten cuidado con lo que le haces, si le haces daño, te mataré-.

-No le voy a hacer nada-.

-En ese caso, con tacto acércate a ella-.

-Bien...-.

(Pov Lucía)

Mis padres organizaron todo para irse, nos quedaríamos en la casa Casannova ya que allí estaríamos más seguros. Hice mi maleta igual que mis hermanos y nos fuimos allí en una de las tantas limusinas de la familia.

Al llegar los saludé a todos, listos y con las maletas.

-Cuanto amor- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo Kevin antes de entrar-.

Al llegar allí me instalé en la habitación donde siempre me quedaba a dormir. Mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo.

Deshice mi maleta y me tumbé en la cama, estaba aburrida...

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dije incorporándome-.

-¿Lucía?-.

Era ese chico... todavía no sabía su nombre.

-Si- susurré-.

El chico pasó sin pedir permiso algo que me pareció atrevido...

-¿cómo te llamas?-.

-Me llaman Rey-.

-¿Y tú nombre?-.

-Diego-.

-Diego- susurré-.

-¿Qué haces tan sola?-.

-Siempre he estado así-.

-¿Te gusta estar así?-.

Me encogí de hombros.

Se acercó a la cama y me alejé un poco, él sonrió, era guapo.

Me tocó el pelo y miré mis piernas, nunca ningún hombre me había tocado a excepción de mis abuelos, tíos o de mi padre.

Su mano bajo por mi brazo, su tacto era agradable.

-Lucía... Lucía- dijo con ese acento-.

Le tuve que mirar.

-Eres una niña obediente y muy guapa-.

Sonreí.

Su mano bajó mi pierna y me levanté mirándole.

De nuevo me sonrió.

-¿No has tenido novio?-.

Negué.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**(Rey Pov)**

Estaba atardeciendo.

Era mi último día aquí.

Como un idiota estaba allí parado mirando como todos se iba.

El tal Troy me miro fijamente por varios minutos, le sostuve la mirada hasta que subió a esa puta limusina.

Estaba molesto.

"_Esa ropa no es la apropiada"-. _

Me dijo el tal gitano, tuve que cambiarme.

Con un puto traje. Lo quemaría.

Hakon me miro riendo y subió a otra limusina con su mujer.

Era hoy.

Hoy me llevaría a Lucia a mi isla. Nadie la encontraría. Y si lo hacían era porque ella misma volvería a este lugar. Antes no lo harían.

Me gire caminando hacia el interior de la cocina, dejando a los demás allí. Tenía que preparar todo para esta noche.

Estaba casi todo listo.

Los boletos. La maleta. El dinero. Solo faltaba ella.

Y claro, un serio corte de luz que dejarían a la casa sin luz varias horas. El tiempo necesario para irme.

No se darían cuenta de la falta de lucia hasta el otro día cuando la buscaran para el desayuno.

Esa niña…

Porque era una niña.

Era tan, pero tan inocente… que debía admitir que me gustaba.

"_Pervertido de mierda"-._

No tiene más de 15 años.

"_Si… pero de mentalidad no pasa de los 12"-._

Respire hondo.

Si, era un pervertido… y la verdad no me molestaba.

Baje al sótano de la casa.

Este lugar era raro…tan sádico, tan frio.

"_Bueno…. Tú también eres sádico"_

Camine hasta el final del pasillo y baje unas escaleras hasta el subsuelo de esta casa. Trabajar aquí no había sido del todo malo.

Me había dado tiempo de recorrerla para fiarme bien de ella.

Al estar en el subsuelo camine hacia los cables que conectaban luz a toda la casa.

(Lucia Pov)

No podía dormir.

Daba vueltas en la cama abrazando a Clara. No me gustaba la oscuridad. Y la luz se había ido.

Suspire.

Sentí como abrieron la puerta. Seguro era mi hermano.

Me senté en la cama al mismo tiempo que sentía como alguien se sentaba en ella.

Y ese olor…

Era su olor.

El de Rey.

-Tu…

-Shhhh.

El puso la mano en mi boca y lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos. Aunque estaba oscuro lo podía ver.

-Cámbiate y nos vamos.

"No…"-.

Negué.

El sujeto mi cabello con fuerza e hiso que me levantase de la cama.

-¡ahora!

Comencé a llorar.

Me dolía.

Puso de nuevo su mano en mi boca.

-Escucha Lucia. Eres mía. Y ahora te vendrás conmigo.

Lo mire. No entendía nada.

-Aquí está tu hermano. Y puedo hacer que maten a tus padres como a tu hermano.

Negué rápido.

-¿Me harás caso?

Asentí.

-Buena niña. Tienes cinco minutos.

Me soltó y salió de la habitación.

-Cinco minutos Lucia. Dijo el antes de irse.

Llore fuerte y lleve las manos a mi boca.

Hablaba enserio. Mejor era no enfadarlo.

Camine hasta la cama y cambio rápido mi pijama por un vestido y puse mis medias y zapatos, corrí al armario y tome un bolso metiendo en el algo de ropa. No supe que metía estaba todo oscuro. Camine al baño y guarde mi cepillos, y después también guarde unas muñecas y tome a Clara abrazándola fuerte.

Camine fuera de la habitación y allí estaba él.

Sin decir nada me tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Dónde vamos? -.

Tenía miedo y lloraría de nuevo.

El no dijo nada. Solo camino bajando las escaleras. Después salió de la casa y camino por el jardín hasta salir de la casa. No había nadie.

"_¿Los habrá matado?"-._

Al salir de la casa mire hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que sentía como me subía a un coche.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**(Pov Rey)**

No fue difícil, no fue nada difícil, pagué el billete de avión para ella ya que el mío estaba comprado, al cambiar la moneda me habían dando un buen pellizco que lo usaría para nuevo material en la isla.

Australia, la echaba de menos, tan tranquila, tan soleada, tan mía y no esta porquería de gente recatada sin nada que ofrecer.

Y me llevaba un buen recuerdo. La enana.

Miré a la pequeña Lucía, abrazando a esa muñeca vieja, estaba atusada.

"_Intenta tranquilizarla_"-.

-Lucía...-.

Ella me miró.

-No te pasará nada-.

"_O quizás si... todo depende de cómo te portes_"-.

El viaje fue largo, pero ella no se movía del asiento.

-¿Y esa muñeca?- pregunté después de aterrizar cuando cogimos las maletas-.

-Es mía, se llama Clara, me la dio mi mamá- susurró-.

La sujeté de la mano y fui andando con ella hacia el autobús.

Una vez en el centro cogí un taxi para que nos llevase donde tendríamos que ir.

Ella miraba todo el tiempo por la ventana. En llegar le daría la bienvenida como es debido.

**(Pov Troy)**

Me había ido de vacaciones y esto parecía de todo menos vacaciones. Duque seguí atendiendo el teléfono algo que exasperaba a su mujer.

Hannival y Anny siempre estaban en el baño... "peinándose".

Después estaba Hakon y Xinia que se habían atrincherado en el dormitorio y por mucho que subiesen la música esa rara que escuchaban seguían escuchándose igual. Después estaba V y Atenea que se habían adueñado del garaje.

Era una casa no muy grande, con pocas habitaciones y todas ocupadas. Y cuando por fin había conseguido tener a Judith en el sofá, a solas.

Apareció Hakon pegando gritos.

Y V bajó y dio gritos y todos daban gritos y Anny gritaba el nombre de Hannival desde el baño y porque solo folla ¡Hannival en estas vacaciones!.

-Mira yo creo que me voy a volver a casa- dijo Judith- esto de estar sin sexo me está poniendo de mal humor-.

Y tenía razón me estaba poniendo de muy mal humo...

La música de la habitación de Hakon y Xinia se paró y saló una mano con un móvil.

-Troy es para ti- dijoXinia-.

Cogí el móvil y la música volvió a sonar.

**(Pov Kevin)**

Estábamos muertos... muertos, muertos, muertos. Nos descuartizarían y nos harían albóndigas y los hombres de la familia brindarían por ello. Mierda... pero como coño ha pasado esto.

-No está- dijo Darío subiendo las escaleras-.

-yo he buscado por toda la casa-.

Llevábamos horas buscando a Lucía y no estaba, no aparecía...

-¿estás seguro?-.

-Si joder- dije de mala gana- llama a alguien-.

-Llama tú-.

-No tú-.

-Tu-.

-Tu-.

-Tu-.

-Tu-.

-Joder déjame a mi- dije cogiendo el teléfono, llamé a mis abuelos y tras tres tonos contestó mi abuela sin voz- emmm está mi padre por ahí...-.

-Si-.

Se escuchó un ruido y después fue mi padre el que contestó.

-¿Que pasa chicos?-.

-Papá-.

-¿Si?-.

-Lucía...-.

-¿Qué pasa con Lucía?-.

-No está, ha desaparecido-.

Un silencio... después de eso colgó.

-¿Que ha dicho?-.

-No ha dicho nada, pero vamos, que vienen de camino-.

-Joder... joder... joder-.

-Nada pero si sabes insultar-.

-Mira jodido drogadicto de mierda deja de meterte conmigo, si no vas a decir algo inteligente plantéate el voto de silencio-Dijo y se fue...


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**(Lucia Pov)**

Frote el dorso de mi mano en mis ojos evitando llorar.

No sabía dónde estaba por completo. El viaje fue largo, cansado y ruidoso. Había mucha gente y toda gritando.

Después un bus….

Nunca me había subido a un bus, y después el taxi… olía mal, muy mal. Tampoco me había subido a taxi.

Siempre en coches muy bonitos o en limusinas.

Esto no me gustaba. Nada de nada.

Después de que el taxi pasara por una ciudad… y se alejara hacia una playa y después de allí más adentro y más adentro como un pueblo, y después del pueblo no había nada hasta que por fin se detuvo en frente de una casita.

Rey le hablo animadamente al taxista, le pago y bajo haciendo que me baje de él.

"_¿Seguirá el viaje?" _

El dejo las maletas en el suelo mientras el taxi se alejaba. Tomo mi mano, me quise soltar pero el apretó mi mano con fuerza que tuve que quejarme. Y comenzó a caminar.

El lugar era bonito. Estaba atardeciendo.

Estaba el mar…. Nunca había visto en mar, solo por fotos, era muy muy muy bonito, había unos árboles que nunca había visto.

Hacía calor, y el vestido me molestaba.

Y tenia sueño. Y quería bañarme con muchísima espuma como me preparaban los baños mamá. Y tenía hambre.

Cuando me pasaba todo eso estaba molesta. Me ponía de mal humor y hacia todo de mala gana.

-Pasa -. Rey hablo soltando mi mano al abrir la puerta de aquella casita.

Solo había un piso. Y varias ventanas.

-No -.

Y me cruce de brazos abrazando a Clara. El sujeto mi brazo y me hiso entrar.

-Me quiero ir -Murmure entrando.

En lo no dijo nada. Solo entro a la casa.

Dentro se olía mal. Se notaba que hace mucho mucho tiempo que estaba todo encerrado. El abrió las ventanas y yo mire.

"Esto es deprimente y… feo feo"-.

Solo había un salón-cocina.

Donde había un sofá, y una mesilla frente a él con dos sillas mas. Después había una mesa redonda con dos banquetas. Una cocina. Una encimera pequeña, un bote de basura, un mueble, y una nevera vieja.

El suelo era… feo, y las paredes estaban pintando de colores. Había unas cosas largas apoyadas contra la pared.

-Bienvenida -.

Me gire y mire a Rey.

**(Troy Pov)**

Le rompí el cuello aquel sujeto que estaba encargado de la seguridad la noche que Lucia desapareció dejándolo caer al suelo.

Había llegado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kevin y Darío al verme se hicieron automáticamente para atrás. Y luego este tipo que me decía que Lucia pudo haberse escapado….

-Troy cálmate. Lucia está bien.

Mire a Hakon.

Este estaba sentando en el sofá con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esto es reconfortante.

-Habla.

-No.

-¡AHORA!

-No.

-Señor….-. El gitano le dijo a duque y todos nos giramos a verlo.

-Diego ha desaparecido.

-Ops!

Al escuchar eso, fui hacia Hakon lo sujete del cuello haciendo que se levantara y elevándolo del suelo.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?-. le dije con los dientes apretados.

Si alguna vez había tenia paciencia. Ahora mismo se me fue a la mierda.

-Troy cálmate y suéltale.

Hannival se acerco hacia mí.

Hakon no hablaba y se quedaba sin aire. Sentí como me alejaron de él.

-¿Qué sabemos de ese tipo? -. Pregunto duque -. HABLEN

-Es de Brasil. Rio de Janeiro….

Antes de que terminara de hablar me gire saliendo de allí. Me iría a Brasil y disfrutaría matando a ese tipo que nunca me cayó bien.

-Buen viaje… - Escuche como Hakon dijo riéndose.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**(Pov Lucía)**

Solo había una cama en un pequeño cuarto, una cama pequeña... Me senté allí y los muelles sonaron.

Que deprimente.

Rey no estaba, no había dicho nada, se había ido y yo no me atrevía a salir. Aun que no se escuchaba nada.

Cerré mis ojos y me acosté en la cama. Estaba cansada. ¿Qué hora era?.

Había sol pero tenía mucho mucho sueño.

Abracé a Calara.

Pero la puerta se abrió y allí estaba, mojado, olía a agua salada y su pelo goteaba, no llevaba ropa.

Me tapé la cara, no había visto a un hombre desnudo hasta ahora.

Él quitó mis manos de mi cara y me quitó a mi muñeca.

-¡No le hagas nada!-.

-Shhhh, silencio-.

Le miré a los ojos, eran bonitos...

-Ahora abre la boca-.

Abrí la boca como me pidió y metió una parte de él en mi boca, le miré sin entender demasiado que estaba pasando.

Estaba salado, como el agua del mar, puso los ojos en blanco y me preocupé.

Pero vi que le gustaba, así que me quedé quieta.

Él se movía de atrás hacia adelante metiendo esa parte suya en mi boca cada vez más hondo, y cogió mi pelo, dolía pero estaba mirándole a él, parecía gustarle, era divertido y él sabía bien.

Intenté hacer mi boca más pequeña y él se movió de delante a atrás más rápido hasta que una sustancia salió de él, sabía bien, cerré mis ojos… disfrutando.

**(Pov V)**

Esto no estaba marchando bien. Todos estábamos reunidos en vilo, habíamos movilizado absolutamente todo, no sabíamos que más hacer.

Hasta que un amigo de Duque le trajo la lista de los vuelos el día que se la llevaron.

Estábamos bastante seguros de que había sido ese tal Diego, pero en el pasaporte no figuraba eso. Un tal Alex Malcof junto al nombre de Lucía estaba impreso.

El tío nos había mentido.

Troy estaba de camino y en el jet privado estaba Duque y Hannival estábamos esperando a Troy.

Hakon me miró y conocía a este lo suficiente como para saber que lo sabía.

-Tú sabías esto-.

-Si-.

-¿Por qué no has hecho nada?-.

-Troy se lo merece-.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-.

-Lo mismo que él me hizo-.

-Se trata de Lucía-.

-Si-.

-Joder Hakon, ese hombre le puede hacer mucho daño-.

-No le hará daño-.

-No te fíes de la gente-.

-No lo entiendo-.

-Eres muy ingenuo, no te fíes de un tipo que no conoces-.

-Los fantasmas me hablan , o ayudaba o habría problemas-.

-Joder...-.

-Ya sé que no crees mucho en esto-.

-Es que cada vez que te hablo es como si lo hiciese con el niño del sexto sentido-.

-Baaah exagerado, no le pasará nada-.

-Joder...-.

-No, joder no, ese hombre es bueno para ella, esa niña... no es una niña, ya tiene edad de conocer mundo y este chico la querrá-.

-¿Desde cuándo eres una celestina?-.

-Oye yo intento hacer algo bueno-.

-Pues mira lo bueno que es, tenemos al de los tatuajes como loco, le volará la cabeza con suerte... o lo torturará hasta arrancarle las tripas-.

-No, eso no pasara-.

-¿Y que pasara?-.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir-.

-Va dime-.

-Que no puedo-.

-Vamos- dijo Troy-….


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

PRIMERA VEZ EN LA PLAYA

(Lucia Pov)

El se fue… y después de eso, me dejo sola.

Solo dijo unas palabras _"ahora duerme"_

Suspire y quería Clara, pero él se la había llevado. Dijo que si me portaba bien me la devolvería.

Esta cama era muy incómoda y olía raro.

Quise prender la luz… pero no había. No había luz, deje la ventana abierta y se podía escuchar el ruido del mar.

El aire salado entraba por la ventana.

Me gustaba este olor.

No me cambie… no quise, yo quería un baño pero en esta casa no sabía ni en donde estaba y Troy se había ido dejándome sola.

Cerré mis ojos y poco a poco fui quedándome dormida.

Olvidando del hambre que sentía y en donde estaba.

Me pareció que la puerta se abrió pero no hice caso.

Alguien camino, piso crujía cada vez que alguien caminaba. Y se sentó sobre la cama.

Era el.

Rey.

Era su olor.

El quito la manta que me cubría y me abrace a mí misma.

Quería preguntarle qué había pasado hoy… pero no sabía poco. … me daba vergüenza.

-¿Y Clara….? -.

-Si te portas bien … te la devolveré -.

Mordí fuerte mi labio.

-Lo hare -.

-Buena niña -.

Su voz sonaba ronca y olia a cerveza y a esa cosa que fumaba Kevin.

El deslizo su mano por mi pierna.

Nunca un hombre me había tocado….

-No hay luz -.

Susurre.

-En esta casa no hay luz. Ni agua.

Abrir grandes mi ojos y lo mire.

-No hay agua….

Pude ver… aunque estaba oscuro como sonreía.

-No… hay un tanque que debe llenarse…

No entendía nada.

El no dijo más nada. Acerco su rostro al mío y beso mis labios. Me beso como papá besaba a mama. O como mis abuelos se besaban.

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas y me tumbo sobre la cama y el sobre mí.

Pesaba… pero me agradaba.

No sabia que hacer… en realidad no sabia porqu me sentía asi y que estaba pasando.

El quito mi ropa, mejor dicho hiso tirones mi ropa. Y quito mis bragas y mi sujetador.

"Estas desnuda"

No…

-NOO

Al darme cuenta comencé a revolverme contra el pero, Rey sujeto mis piernas con las suyas y sujeto con fuerza mi cabello.

-Quieta… -. Siseo

-Suéltame -. Susurre.

No dijo mas nada besando mis labios mordiéndome los mismos.

(Rey Pov)

Estaba asustado.

Y como no estarlo… si era tan inocente.

No aguantaría mucho mas… lo de hoy en la tarde solo había sido el principio. Su boca… su boca solo era mía.

Ella solo era mía.

Sujeto su cintura con mis manos y acerque mi boca a sus senos.

Tenía bonitos senos. Grandes. Cubiertos por esa ropa que llevaba.

Los beses, mordí, dejando marcas leve sobre ellos.

Ella gemía y se retorcía debajo de mi cuerpo.

Sujete su cintura con mis manos y le abri sus piernas con mis rodillas.

Era virgen… asi que seria rápido.

Aserque mi miembro a su interior introduciéndome en ella. Gruñi roncamente sintiendo como se contraria. Era estrecha.

Escuche como ella lanzo un quejido que en ese momento lo ignore. Enterre mi rostro en su cuello besándolo.

La sujete con más fuerza volviendo a empujar.

Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, quiso rasguñarme… pero no tenia uñas.

Una vez más empuje introduciéndome completamente ella.

"Que bien que siente…"

¿Ella lloraba? . La verdad no lo sabía.

Estaba tan concentrado.

Lleve mis manos a su trasero, un bonito trasero, y comencé a embestir contra la pequeña lucia.

"La pequeña Lucia tiene un buen cuerpo…"-.

Jadee roncamente corriéndome en su interior.

Esto había sido demasiado bueno… demasiado poco.

Pero ella había sido virgen… debía ser paciente con ella.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**(Pov Rey)**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormí con alguien, era agradable tenerla cerca, ella se abrazaba a mí como si fuese un talismán.

Hacía calor, el sol entraba por la ventana, mi isla, que tranquilidad.

Hasta que la puerta sonó... mierda.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta.

-Ey Rey, ¿preparado para el trabajo? Tenemos a una pareja de americanos locos por aprender algo de surf- dijo el idiota de Edward-.

-Tengo visita-.

-Eso es imposible-.

-No lo es-.

-En serio-.

-¿Y quién es?-.

-No tienes que verla-.

-Wow verla, es una tía-.

-Cállate-.

-No me callo- entró- ¡VISITANTE SAL QUE TE VEA!-.

"_QUE NO SALGA QUE NO SALGA_"-.

Y salió, vestida con mi una de mis camisetas viejas y abrazando a esa muñeca, por lo visto abrió el armario y la encontró.

-Hola...- susurró-.

Edward me miró.

-Hola pequeña...-.

-Que no te engañe la ropa está muy buena, tiene tetas y vello púbico-.

-¿Y puedo ver?-.

-No gastes esas bromas- dije mirándole fijamente- es mía-.

-Bueno, bueno. Era una broma-.

-Nada de bromas de ese tipo, ella es mía-.

-Vale, vale, lo he pillado- dijo saliendo de la casa- eres un pervertido Rey-.

-Con gusto-.

Cerré la puerta.

-Tengo hambre- susurró-.

"_y esta niña que come..."-._

-Hay nocilla-.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-chocolate que se unta en pan-.

-Vale- se sentó en el pequeño sofá-.

-¿Has sangrado?-.

-Un poco- lloró- me voy a morir-.

-No te vas a morir, es algo... normal-.

-¿Donde me ducho?-.

-Te puedes bañar en la playa-.

-La sal pica-.

-No seas delicada peque-.

-Todos me verán si me ducho en la playa-.

-Te bañas en la playa y tienes que hacerlo de noche-.

-¿Dónde vas?-.

-Tengo trabajo-.

-De que...-.

-Tu come el chocolate en un par de horas estoy aquí, no salgas-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Hay gente mala-.

Abrazó a su muñeca y asintió.

Tuve que reírme.

**(Pov Lucía)**

Esa cosa... nocilla, estaba tan buena, me había comido todo el bote, investigué por esa casa, no había nada sospechoso.

Clara vigilaba en la puerta y yo miraba dentro del armario, había una bolsa con hojas verdes... esto que era.

Lo escondí cuando escuché la puerta y sostuve a Clara.

-Hola...- dijo al entrar- traje comida-.

Me acerqué a la mesa que había en el centro y me senté.

-¿Que has traído?-.

-Traje pescado asado, lo están haciendo en la hoguera-.

-Yo quiero un filete-.

-No hay filete-.

-Pero yo quiero-.

-Si no te conformas con esto te castigaré-.

Suspiré y miré el pescado, me lo comí con las manos, como él.

-Eres muy guapa- dijo mirándome-.

Me sonroje.

-Y eres mía-.

Yo había escuchado como mi padre se lo decía a mi madre y como mis abuelos se lo decían entre ellos, sonreí y lo mire.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**(Lucia Pov)**

No había televisión, solo una pequeña radio que funcionaba a batería pero se había acabado.

Rey dijo que compraría unas, y una cama un poco más grande para dormir bien los dos. No había más chocolate, anoche después de ese baño en la playa, mi piel picaba y me molestaba.

Clara miraba a la puerta, ella quería irse pero yo le dije que debíamos quedarnos y entendió. Otra vez Rey había salido, el trabaja en la playa y daba clases de surf.

"_¿Qué era el surf?"-._

Debía preguntarle a Rey. También quería ducharme pero aquí no se podía.

Extrañaba mi bañera y los baños que mamá me hacía. Anoche dormir poco, me levantaba muy seguido pero Rey acariciaba mi espalda y me volvía a dormir.

Y solo paso un día desde que salió sangre, y había dolido.

Yo pensé que lo haría de nuevo, pero el no.

Tal vez eso solo pase una vez…

Abrace a Clara y me senté en la banqueta de la cocina esperando a Rey que estaba hablando fuera con su amigo.

Me aburría mucho.

-Llévala a que se duche en casa…

"_Siiiiiii-."_

-No Edward. Ella es mía…

-Nadie dice lo contrario pero se nota que es una niña mimada.

-No la llames así.

-¿Mimada?

-Niña. Ella es mía solo yo puedo llamarla así.

-Ya deja de ser tan idiota. Mi casa es la próxima de aquí. Llévala.

Después de eso Rey abrió la puerta y dejo unas bolsas en la mesa.

-Aquí hay comida.

Ni me miro.

-Estoy casando. Iré a dormir.

Camino hasta el sofá y se tumbo en el.

Me senté en la banqueta y lo mire. Y mire a clara y después a él.

Me acerque despacio. Se había dormido.

"_Y yo quiero mi ducha"-._

Camine a la habitación y me quite la camiseta de Rey por unos de mis vestidos.

"Estoy vestidos, no son para aquí. Debo comprarme otros"

Le pediría dinero a Rey.

Tome una mochila que había allí y metí mi ropa. Abrace a Clara y Salí de la casa.

Edward había dicho que su casa era la próxima, y recordé que cuando veníamos en ese taxi que olía tan mal había una bonita casa.

Así que seguí el camino.

Salí de la arena y comencé a caminar la carretera. El sol bajaba y el mar se veía bonito.

Unos coches tocaron bocina pero yo abrace con fuerza a Clara y seguí caminando mirando a mis pies.

Camine un rato hasta que por fin había una casa. Esa debe ser la de Edward.

Parecía un buen chico.

Con Rey debía ser muy amigos. Camine a la puerta y la golpee unas cuantas veces.

Me debía ver horrible….

La puerta se abrió y apareció Edward.

-Hola -. Murmure

El sonrió.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre? El idiota de mi amigo no ha querido decirlo.

-Soy Lucia…

-Bonito nombre.

Me sonroje sin quererlo.

-Gracias….

-¿Y Rey?

-Se ha dormido…. Yo escuche que…

-¿Quieres pasar? Podrías ducharte y mientras tanto prepare algo de comer para ver televisión.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"-.

-Si me gustaría…

El se hiso a un lado y pase.

-No sé que tiene Rey en vivir así… mira, al final del pasillo esta el baño-

-Gracias -. Murmure y camine allí abrazando a Clara.

**(Edward Pov)**

Definidamente Rey era un pervertido.

Tuve que ahogar mi risa. Había decidido cocinar filetes con patatas.

Esa niña, como hablaba… había sido criada muy bien.

¿De dónde la habrá sacado?

Mire el reloj. Las 8 de la noche.

¿Se habrá ahogado en el baño?

Cuando iba a caminar hacia allí ella apareció.

"_Mierda…. Era hermosa"-._

Su pelo negro estaba húmedo bien peinado y le caía sobre la espalda. Vestía unas sandalias con una falda rosa con una blusa del mismo color.

Y le quedaba jodidamente bien. Ella me miro… y esos grandes ojos grises…

Y en ese jodido momento… la puerta de casa se abrió de golpe y Rey entro hecho una furia. No tuve tiempo de hablarle, camino hasta Lucia y la sujeto del cabello sacándola de allí.

-¡Tú y yo mañana hablaremos!-.

Y sin más se fue.

**(Rey Pov)**

Estaba jodidamente tenso.

Solo me había dormido 15 minutos. Y lucia no estaba, no estaba, yo sabía que ella quería ducharse… y seguro había escuchado a Edward.

Sin pensarlo fui a su casa y al llegar prácticamente tire la puerta abajo.

Lucia allí estaba. Recién duchada mirando a Edward. Y este la miraba.

La sujete del cabello y me la lleve de allí.

"_ES MIA"-._

-¡SUELTAME!

Lucia gritaba y mientras más lo hacía con más fuerza la sujetaba mientras caminaba y la llevaba arrastrando a casa.

No debía salir sin permiso. Y menos a casa de Edward. Ella se revolvía mientras aceleraba el paso.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES IDIOTA!

La gire y levante la palma de mi mano dándole una fuerte cachetada. Ella llevo sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar como la niña que era.

La sujete del brazo y camine sobre la arena entrando en casa.

Ahora aprendería.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**(Pov Lucía)**

Me hizo entrar en aquella casa.

-¿QUE HACÍAS CON EDWARD?-.

-Nada- susurré-.

-QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS LA VERDAD-.

-Te la estoy diciendo, no hice nada, me ofreció su ducha y estaba preparando comida-.

-NO QUIERO-.

-Yo si quiero, no quiero pescado, no tienes luz, ni agua, esa cama es ruinosa, esta casa es ruinosa TU ERES RUINOSO, NO VALES NADA-.

Estaba tan enfadada, tan tan tan enfadada, nunca le había gritado así a alguien, Rey me miró en silencio.

-Te demostraré lo ruinoso que soy niña-.

Me tumbó boca abajo contra la pequeña mesa que había en el comedor. Cerré fuerte mis ojos, me hacía daño, me estaba tirando el pelo.

Su mano impactó en mi trasero, me estaba azotando, lloré sin poderlo evitar, nadie me había levantado la mano.

Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa pero no podía, dolía, su mano... dolía mucho.

-Para- susurré sollozando-.

-NUNCA VUELVAS A IR A CASA DE EWARD-.

Me mantuve callada.

-RESPONDE-.

-No iré- dije y no paré de llorar hasta que dejó de azotarme-.

Me tapé la cara y lloré y lloré.

Él miraba sentado desde el sofá callado.

Me fui corriendo a la habitación y cerré la puerta.

Pero sabía que la puerta no me alejaría de él.

Me metí en esa cama estrecha, y el vino detrás de mí.

-Lucía no te he dado permiso para esto-.

-Tengo sueño- sollocé-.

-No te he dado permiso-.

-Quiero que venga mi padre- abracé a Clara- quiero que venga, que venga ya-.

-¿Quieres alejarte de mí?-.

-Quiero volver a casa-.

**(Pov Rey)**

Me metí en la cama con ella, cuando dejó de llorar la abracé y quité su ropa. Lucía miraba atenta, aparté esa muñeca de su lado.

Quizás me había pasado... o quizás no, yo me había divertido.

Me metí bajo las sábanas, abrí sus piernas y posé mis labios sobre su sexo, ella tembló un poco.

Los muelles de esa cama crujieron por los movimientos de ella, moví mi lengua friccionándola en su clítoris y en su sexo.

Mis movimientos eran enfáticos y rítmicos, Lucía se corrió y después de eso volvió a correrse.

"_Multiorgasmica, interesante_"-.

Metí mis dedos entre los pliegues de su sexo, la besé en los labios y toqué su clítoris, haría que se corriese hasta que dijese basta.

Mis movimientos se acentuaron una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

La pequeña Lucía se durmió exhausta.

Era mía.

MÍA.

La abracé, pondría una ducha, agua, una cama más grande y luz en la casa, mañana se lo diría a Edward y le dejaría las cosas bien claras.

Lucía era mía.

Recogí su pelo en una coleta. Ella abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró-.

-Tu pelo tiene que estar recogido cuando salgas a la calle-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Solo yo puedo verte el pelo suelo-.

Ella asintió.

Acaricié su piel, era suave, la besé en la boca y esperé a que nuevamente se durmiese.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**(Lucia Pov)**

Estaba sentada sobre la hamaca debajo de unos árboles abrazando a Clara mientras miraba como unos hombres estaban arreglando la casa de playa de Rey.

Mire hacia el mar y suspire.

Quería nadar allí… como hacia Rey, pero no sabia y tenía miedo de ahogarme.

Así que pues simplemente me quede callada y no dije nada.

Llevaba mi pelo trenzando como Rey me había pedido. No sabía porque lo quería así pero simplemente le obedecí.

Suspire y mire a Clara.

Ella estaba aburrida como estaba aburrida yo.

Rey seguía en el agua arriba de esa tabla haciendo surf.

El era surfista y hacia surf.

Levante la vista y me fije como esos hombres seguían trabajando.

Me había dicho que pondrían agua, y una ducha.

No había dicho nada de la luz.

"_Por lo menos tendrás ducha"_

Abrace con fuerza a clara, nunca más me la olvidaría.

Rey me la habita traído esta mañana y luego dijo que esperara aquí hasta que terminasen.

-¿Qué haces Lucia?

Levante la mi vista y lo mire.

Acababa de salir del agua y estaba mojado. Apoyo su tabla en el árbol y se sentó a mi lado en la hamaca.

Esta hiso un leve balanceo cuando rey se sentó.

-Aburrida -. Susurre.

Y vaya que lo estaba.

El acaricio mi cabello y yo mire a Clara.

-¿Quieres ir de compras?

Lo mire.

-¿De compras?

Sonreí.

-Sí. He notado que esos vestidos no son para aquí.

Asentí y me levante sonriendo.

-Sí. Si quiero y también quiero unos brazaletes, y unos pendientes, y también unas sandalias que hagan juegos con los vestidos, y un bolso y….

El rio y se levante.

-Primero veremos la ropa y si te portas bien y no hablas con nadie te comprare lo demás. - El dijo mirándome fijamente.

Yo lo mire y asentí.

**(Rey Pov)**

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esto es un jeep para la playa. - Le dije y la ayude a subí a él.

-No tiene techo.

-¿nunca has visto uno?

Ella negó.

Me subí al jeep y lo arranque poniendo rumbo al pueblo.

-¿Es tuyo?

-Lo es.

-Y es amarillo…

Sonreí y la mire, ella abrazaba a esa muñeca.

-Sí. Lo es.

Mire hacia delante.

Al levantarme fui a buscar a Edward y las cosas de Lucia. El no se acercaría mas a ella. Le había partido el brazo en advertencia.

Luego fui a ver a Harry, ese viejo mañoso me debía unos favores y se los acaba de cobrar. Mi casa para esta tarde ya debía tener agua, y ducha.

La luz no era necesario… por ahora. Me detuve en el pueblo. Y baje del jeep, ayude a Lucia que no podía bajar.

Tome su mano y comencé a caminar hacia la calle principal. Donde había varias tiendas.

Ella era una niña y ahora vivía diferente. Debía darle algún gusto.

Entre a una tienda y salude a Sue. Esposa de Harry y dueña de una tienda de ropa.

Justo lo que necesitaba. Sue había sido como mi madre. Ella cuido de mi antes y después de que mi madre muriese.

-Hola Rey… ¿y ella es?

-Lucia.

Lucia la miro.

-Hola -. Murmuro abrazando a esa muñeca.

Sue sonrió.

Acaricie el cabello de lucia.

-Mira lo que necesites.

Ella asintió y camino hacia la ropa.

-Es una niña ¿y sus padres?¿de dónde la has sacado? Por Dios!

-Ya Sue… la traje de Roma

-¿Qué?... Rey, un ser humano normal se trae una taza, un llavero, o una camiseta de recuerdo. NO UN SER HUMANO.

-No grites que la asustara.

-¿Y sus padres?

-Tranquila. No la encontraran.

-Puedes tener problemas…

-Que no…

-Quiero esto…-.

Nos giramos y Lucia tenía varios vestidos como otras cosas en sus brazos.

-Claro cariño… ven te acompañare a que lo pruebes.

Suspire y me senté en una silla.

Esto sería para rato.

**(Lucia Pov)**

Me había dejado puesto un vestido celeste con unos tirantes que llegaba justo por arriba de mis rodillas.

Era bonito y fresco.

Había elegido varios. Sue fue muy muy amable y dijo que cualquier cosa la vaya a ver. Pero solo asentí.

Rey dijo que no hablase con nadie.

Al salir de probador Rey estaba hablando con Sue, el se giro y se quedo mirándome

Me sonroje y mire al suelo.

Abrace a Clara sin saber que hacer…

-Sue también tienen brazaletes y eso que querías. Ven.

Mordí mi labio y me acerque. En el mostrador había varias cosas muy linda.

Escogí unos cuatros pendientes, y varios brazaletes. Esto no era como las tiendas que mamá o las abuelas compraban, pero no me importaba, me gustaba mucho muchísimo.

Rey hablo con Sue, y ella negó.

-No. Es un regalo, esta niña es muy dulce.

Sonreí.

-Gracias Sue. – dijo rey y beso su mejilla.

No me gusto que haya hecho eso.

El tomo las bolsas con una de sus manos y con la otra mano, tomo mi mano y salimos de la tienda.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**(Pov Rey)**

Esto de ducharse en una ducha era cómodo, no entendía porque no lo había hecho antes. Al salir ella estaba sentada en la mesa, miraba la nevera.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí, pero tengo hambre-susurró-.

-Hay comida en la nevera-.

-Pero no me gusta-.

-¿Que quieres comer?-.

-Filete-.

-No hay filete-.

-Yo quiero filete-.

-Pues no hay-.

-Pero yo quiero-

_mierda, ¿iba a llorar?-._

-¿Quieres ir a comer fuera?-.

Ella me sonrió.

-SI QUIERO SI QUIERO-.

-Pues recógete el cabello y vamos-.

Ella se hizo una coleta mal hecha. Así que fui yo la que la peinó y salimos de allí.

"_Tienes 20 dólares en el bolsillo... donde la vas a llevar a comer..._"-.

Así que nos fuimos. A lo lejos vislumbré un cartel de un burguer, mierda, lo había abierto hace poco.

-¿Quieres ir al burguer?-.

-No sé lo que es- susurró-.

-Te va a gustar- cogí su mano y fui andando hacia el burguer una vez allí hicimos la cola-.

La acerqué a mí, todos la miraban, era mía.

La senté en el mostrador y la abracé.

-¿Que quieres tomar?-.

-Un menú infantil- susurró-.

Tuve que reírme. Miré a la chica que hacía los pedidos.

-un menú grande y uno infantil-.

La chica los puso y cuando los tuvo listos nos sentamos en unas de las mesas vacías.

**(Pov Lucía)**

No estaba segura de si me gustaría mucho esta comida, no había cubiertos, ni música... era raro, la gente iba sucia y vestía de una manera poco... rectada.

La hamburguesa iba envuelta en un papel.

Miré a Rey, él la desenvolvió y se la comió cogiéndola con las manos.

Hice lo mismo, estaba bueno, me gustaba, mucho.

Miré dentro del bote y no había juguete.

-¿Y mi juguete?- susurre-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Un poni, tenía que haber un poni rosa de peluche-.

-¿Y no hay?-.

-No- solté la hamburguesa- quiero mi poni-.

-Da igual es un...-.

-quiero mi poni- susurré y aguanté las lágrimas-.

Rey se levantó y fue a la barra.

-Perdone... se les ha olvidado poner un muñeco en la caja del menú infantil- le dijo a la chica-.

-Es para los niños, y ella no es una niña-.

Me tapé la cara, yo quería mi muñeco, lo quería, lo quería.

-Quiero ahora mismo el puto muñeco o le quemo el local ¿lo ha entendido?-.

-Yo...-.

-Ahora-.

Miré a Rey y como la chica le daba el muñeco.

-Ten- dijo dándomelo-.

Sonreí y abracé al muñeco.

-Mira Clara es un nuevo amigo- susurré-.

-Bueno deja los muñecos y come-.

Asentí y me puse a comer.

**(Pov Troy)**

Acabábamos de llegar a esa mierda de isla, Australia, canguros y horteras con ropa de mercadillo.

Duque había comprado una casa allí para blanquear, y nos habíamos quedado.

Las mujeres se habían quedado en casa, y todos teníamos línea directa con ellas por Web Cam.

Esta vez era Duque el que hablaba en otro idioma con su mujer.

El siguiente era Hannival estaba tallando algo en un trozo de madera con su navaja.

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó V-.

-Es para Anny

-¿Y qué es?-.

-Una muñeca-.

-De madera...-.

-Sí, de madera, ¿algún problema?-.

-No, no- dijo y se volvió a sentar-.

Todos estábamos mal, lejos de casa, de nuestras mujeres, y... sobre todo yo echaba de menos a Lucía.

Empezaríamos a buscar desde el norte hasta el sur... sería un trabajo duro pero estaba dispuesto a ello.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**(Hakon Pov)**

- Ja -. Dije sarcásticamente.

Blasco al escucharme comenzó a reírse.

-Te han dejado fuera…

-Hablare seriamente con V.

Xinia estaba en verdad ofendida… sería interesante ver la escena que le montaría a V. se lo tenía merecido.

Duque, V, Hannival Troy. Todos se habían venido a Australia sin avisarme.

No entendía por qué. Todos se marcharon, me había enterado por Hervs. El fiel mayordomo de los Casannova.

A enterarse Blasco comenzó a reírse, y después. Cuando se calmo, decidió viajar conmigo. Xinia también vino, como Kevin y Darío.

"_Yo solo quiero vacaciones gratis" _-. Había dicho.

Y claro, Vladimir también estaba.

"_Aquí estamos los desterrados"-._

-Las mujeres se han quedado… Xinia tu…

Y ella miro a su hermano, este no dijo nada y comenzó a reírse.

-Ya, ya. Solo decía.

-Nunca nos hemos separados desde que nos conocimos.- Dije y tome su mano.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

Todos miramos a Kevin.

-Tanto dulce me marea…

Rei y me recosté sobre el asiento de la limusina que Blasco había conseguido.

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos? -.

Xinia miro a mi primo.

-En el hotel de un amigo.

-¿Tienes amigos?

-Me debe algunos favores.

"_Mierda… prefiero deberle favores al mismo diablo que a Blasco."-._

Pensé y después comencé a reír.

-¿En donde esta mi hermano abuelo?- Pregunto Darío.

-Follando. -Le dijo Kevin lo más tranquilo.

-Ella está bien.

"_Y claro que está bien. Y lo más gracioso era que ellos estaban en Australia… solo que no sabían exactamente donde"-._

**(Lucia Pov)**

Abrace a Lucia mientras jugaba con mi nuevo poni

Sonreír y cruce mis piernas como los indios debajo de esa sombrilla en donde estaba.

Mire hacia delante y vi como Rey le estaba explicando a unas chicas que estaban en ropa interior.

"_No es ropa interior, son bikinis"-._

Me mire hacia mi e hice una mueca.

Yo no estaba en bikini.

Tenía unos short y una camiseta de Rey. Con el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Yo también quería un bikini.

"_Le diré a Rey"-._

Una chica lo abrazo e hice otra mueca.

No me gustaba eso.

El me dijo que podía venir a la playa pero que no debía moverme de aquí. Y pues hiso lo que me dijo.

"_También debes decirle que quieres una TV"_

Hoy Edward había estado en casa, y nos invito a la suya. Después de pensarlo Rey aceptor ahí y me alegre, vería los dibujos animados.

"_Si…..¡Bob Esponja"-._

Sonreí y deje caer a arena al pony rosa y a Clara.

"_¿Bob esponja estará debajo del mar?-"_

Comencé a caminar por la arena… quemaba y camine más rápido hasta que mis pies tocaron el agua.

Era relajante…

Había muchas personas aquí y algunas mujeres estaban sin sujetador.

Yo no quería que Rey estuviese aquí.

"_Y si, también debes decirle es"-._

Camine dentro del agua hasta que me llego por las rodillas.

En bob esponja todos hablaban debajo del mar…. Pues comencé a caminar hasta que el agua me llego por la cintura.

Camine más hasta que el agua me llego al cuello y sentía como salpicaba mi rostro.

Y pise mal… y me resbale… y me caí.

Comencé a moverme pero caía más y mas, sentía como el agua entraba…en mis pulmones…


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**(Pov Rey)**

Miré a la sombrilla y ella no estaba. Qué raro. Las luces de casa no estaban encendidas.

-Edward- estaba surfeando- ¿Donde está Lucía?-.

-En la sombrilla-.

-No está-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Que no está-.

-Espera miraré en mi casa- dijo andando por la arena-.

La busqué con la mirada por la playa, las chicas americanas a las que estaba enseñando las dejé intentando surfear.

-¡SE ESTÁ AHOGANDO!- gritó una de las chicas-.

"_No puede ser..."-._

Me metí en la playa nadando lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegué junto a ella. La levanté en mi hombro en la superficie del agua y de ahí pude llevarla a la orilla.

Edward estaba a mi lado mirándola.

-¿Está bien?-.

No respiraba.

Le hice el boca a boca y las maniobras de respiración asistida hasta que pudo escupir toda el agua que había tragado.

-LUCÍA-.

Ella mi miró cuando le grité y se puso a llorar. Joder... la abracé.

-Que susto me has dado, no vuelvas a hacerlo no vuelvas a meterte en la playa-.

Lucía asintió y lloró mucho más, la levanté del suelo.

-Edward encárgate de mis clientes, te lo pagaré-.

-No pasa nada, ocúpate de ella-.

-Clara- dijo llorando-.

Me agaché y puse los muñecos sobre ella.

-Ten- dije y entré con ella en casa-.

Puse la ducha en marcha y la metí allí, ella no dejaba de llorar y consolar no era lo mío.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- dije cuando la sequé y la tumbé en la cama-.

-Yo solo quería ver donde vivía bob esponja-.

-Lucy, son dibujos, no te metas más en la playa sin mi ¿vale?-.

Ella asintió.

-Me arde la garganta-.

-Es por la sal- le di un vaso de agua y lo bebió-.

-¿Porque las chicas van en bikini y yo no?-.

-Nadie puede verte en bikini-.

-¿Y enseñan el pecho?-.

-Solo yo puedo verte el pecho-.

-¿Y por qué?-.

-Porque eres mía, para siempre-.

Ella sintió.

-¿Y porque estas cerca de esas chicas?-.

-Son clientas-.

La abracé.

-Casi te pierdo- pegué mi cara sobre sus pechos rosados y perfectos, la besé justo ahí-.

**(Pov Lucía)**

Abracé a Rey, me había asustado mucho mucho mucho, no volvería a entrar en el agua.

"_Eres mía para siempre"-._

Sonreí, eso se lo decía mi pa a mi ma.

Abracé todo lo que pude a Rey.

-¿Descansarás un poco?-.

-Si- susurré- Quédate conmigo-.

-Vale- dijo y me abrazó-.

-Quiero un bikini-.

-No usaras bikini-.

-Me gusta, ellas lo llevan-.

-No quiero que lo lleves-.

-Pero yo quiero-.

-Eres una niña que no sabe lo que quieres-.

Me quedé callada, más adelante me compraría uno, sabía dónde estaba la tienda.

-Rey...-.

-¿Si?-.

-Quiero que me beses-.

-¿Donde?-.

-Aquí- susurré y señalé mi boca-.

Cerré los ojos y me besó, sabía como el agua de la playa, pero mucho mejor, si yo era suya, él era mío ¿no?. Lo abracé y seguí los movimientos de su boca con mis labios.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**(Lucy Pov)**

Estábamos en casa de Edward.

Abrace a Clara y a mi poni mientras bebíamos bob esponja por la pantalla de plasma que Edward tenía en su casa.

Comí otra galleta en forma de oso de chocolates y tome un sorbo de leche.

Rey y Edward estaban en la cocina hablando mientras fumaban esa cosa que olía raro. Lo mismo que fumaba Kevin y a veces mi abuelo Hakon.

Reí mientras veía las cosas que Bob esponja hacia.

Este capítulo no lo había visto y estaba muy muy muy entretenido.

-Esta noche hay una fiesta en la playa…

-No iré Edward.

-Vamos Rey nunca te has perdido una fiesta.

-Antes estaba solo.

-Pues lleva a Lucia…

-Ella no irá en bikini. No.

-Vamos hombre. Todas van…

-He dicho que no.

-Vale, vale, pero ve tú. Aunque sea saludar y te vas.

-No lo sé Edward.

-Rey, tu eres el más conocido en este lugar, si no vas te irán a buscar.

-Vale, iré unos minutos y luego me iré.

Fiesta en la playa…

"_Quiero ir"-._

Pero por lo que dijo Edward debían llevar bikinis y yo no tenía.

Me compraría una e iría.

Rey no podría decirme nada.

Termine el vaso de leche y lo deje a mi costado.

Tome el mando de la televisión e hice zapping cuando bob esponja termino. Quería ver una película de princesas.

Pero no había…

Deje caer el mando al suelo cuando por la televisión aparecieron un hombre y una mujer…. La mujer tenía en su boca, "eso" del hombre.

Rey hacia lo mismo conmigo….

Me quede mirando fijamente la pantalla y…

-¡LUCIA!

Me levante del suelo al escuchar el grito de Rey.

-¡CAMBIA AHORA MISMO DE CANAL!

Me quede mirándolo como se acercaba hacia mí y tape el rostro con mis manos cuando me grito.

Parecía enfadado.

**(Rey Pov)**

Respire hondo tomando una cerveza.

"_¿Cómo puede haber una porno a las tres de la tarde"-._

Deje la lata de cerveza vacía sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina mientras pensaba indignado.

"_Es una niña, no puede ver esas clases de cosas"-._

La había tomando del brazo sacándola de casa de Edward. Bajo la mirada de él.

Y ahora estaba en la habitación llorando porque le había gritado.

La puerta de casa se abrió y entro Sue sonriendo con varias bolsas.

-¿Regalos?

Sonreí como un niño.

-Para ti no.

-¿Y eso…?

-Son para Lucia.

Sue me sonrió.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la habitación.

No dijo más nada, camino hasta allí y entro.

"_¿Y esto?... ¿Qué parte me he perdido?"_

Suspire y me levante.

Iría a la playa y dejaría esas dos hablar. Tal vez a lucia le haría bien hablar con otra mujer.

Salí de casa caminando a la playa y a los pocos minutos estaba allí.

Estaban todos.

Y las mujeres en bikini como era costumbres en estas fiestas.

Salude a los chicos.

-Anda perdido Rey. - Me dijo Paul pasándome una cerveza.

-Perdido es poco, lo han cazado. - Randall dijo eso y comenzó a reírse junto a Edward.

Casi me atraganto con la cerveza a ver a Lucia.

-Woow ¿y ella?... -. Susurro Jared embobado.

Estaba con un bikini negro que le quedaba jodidamente bien. Se veía sexy.

Con dos coletas mientras abrazaba a esos muñecos.

Lance la cerveza a la arena acercándome hacia ella.

Le había dicho que bikini no, había dejado claro que ella no vendría aquí.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**(Pov Lucía)**

Estaba feliz por estar en esa fiesta, en realidad, muy feliz.

Pero Rey se acercó hacia mí.

-Yo dije que te olvidases de venir a la fiesta-.

-Pero Sue trajo un vestido-.

-Me da igual vuelve a casa-.

-No te dejaré solo rodeado de estas mujeres-.

-Yo...-.

-¿Tu?- dije mirándole-.

-Vamos a casa-.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Te estás ganando un castigo-.

-¡NO QUIERO IR A CASA!- grité-.

Los amigos de Rey nos miraron.

-Cállate y sígueme-.

Me tomó la mano y me llevó casi a rastras a casa de nuevo.

Cerró la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras y se podía escuchar todo el ruido de la fiesta.

-TE DIJE QUE NO SALIESES ASÍ-.

-¿Y TÚ SI PUEDES IR CON ESAS MUJERES?-.

-ESTABA CON MIS AMIGOS-.

-YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SALIR-.

-NO, NO QUIERES-.

-SI QUIERO-.

-NIÑA CAPRICHOSA Y ENGREIDA-.

-YO SERÉ UNA NIÑA CAPRICHOSA PERO TU ERES UNA MALA PERSONA Y UN EGOISTA-.

-¿ME ESTÁS PLANTANDO CARA?-.

-No...- susurré- quiero que me hagas caso-.

-Te hago caso-.

-Yo quiero estar contigo-.

Él me miró y suspiró.

-No quiero que nadie te vea así.

-Pero...-.

-HE DICHO NADIE-.

**(Pov Rey)**

Estaba bastante cabreado, le até las manos detrás de la cabeza y le di nalgadas hasta que se me cansó la mano.

-NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO-.

-no...- dijo sollozando-.

Después de eso hice que se arrodillase y metí mi miembro en su boca, su boca era sin duda de las mejores que había probado.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas, me miraba deseosa.

Esta vez no tuve que moverme yo, ella lo hacía, aprendía paso a paso como tenía y como debía tratarme en este terreno.

Su boca se movía una y otra vez cada vez más rápido hasta que finalmente me corrí.

Pero no se detuvo seguía y seguía.

Después de eso me miró de rodillas en el suelo.

-Estás castigada-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque si- dije y señalé la puerta-.

Se levantó y se fue corriendo a la habitación.

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos...

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿Nos echabais de menos?- dijo Xinia a su padre-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA-.

-¿Y ahora porque me gritas?- dijo V-.

-¿Dejar de lado a mi marido?-.

-No pinta nada aquí-.

-SI QUE PINTA-.

-NO PINTA, POR SU CULPA HA PASADO ESTO-.

-NO DIGAS ESO-.

-Silencio- dijo mi primo Blasco- tenemos un problema-.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?- dijo Troy-.

-El problema es que la niña ya no es virgen-.

-ESO ES UN PROBLEMA- gritó Troy-.

-No te estoy gritando así que trátame con respeto-.

-Se tendrá que casar con el hombre que la haya...- dijo Hannival.

-Joder...- dijo V-.

-Si...-.

Y tenían razón.

-¿Oye y la leche?- pregunté- tengo hambre-.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**(Lucia Pov)**

Frote mis manos en mis ojos y me alce de la cama.

Rey me había desatado.

Puse unos de los vestidos que Sue trajo y Salí de la habitación, Rey estaba dormido en ese sofá. No hice ruido.

Todo estabas a oscuras.

Salí de la casa y camino hacia la playa.

Me senté en la arena y vi el mar.

Ya no había nadie.

La playa estabas a oscuras.

Yo veía el mar, y había luna llena, era un bonito lugar.

Muy muy bonito.

Sonreí.

No había nadie.

Me alce y quite el vestido y camine hacia el mar.

Solo en la orilla, no me metería hasta el fondo y rey nunca se enteraría.

Si, haría eso.

Sentí el agua en mi cintura y moví el agua con mis manos.

El mar estaba tranquilo.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando.

Tendría que decirle a Rey que hiciéramos esto juntos, era muy lindo.

Mire hacia el cielo y había luna llena, la luz de la luna iluminaba el agua y un poco la arena.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Me gustaba.

Pero…

-¡VETE!

Era Rey.

Mire hacia la playa y rey le gritaba a uno.

_¿era Edward?_

Cuando ese tipo se fue, Rey miro hacia el agua.

Mordí mi labio.

Camine despacio hasta que Salí del agua y estar frente a él.

Rey levanto su mano y me dio una cachetada. Dolía, picaba. Tape mi rostro con mis manos comenzando a llorar.

-¡ESTAS CASTIGAS E IGUAL SALE! -. Sujeto mi cabello con su mano -. ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE METIERAS AL AGUA!-.

Lo sujeto con más fuerza y llore más fuerte.

**(Rey Pov)**

Estaba jodidamente cabreado. Edward la había visto.

ERA MIA. MIA.

Le arrancaría los ojos, si, lenta y dolorosamente. Nadie tenía derecho sobre ella. NADIE.

Camine más deprisa sujetando su cabello con mi mano con fuerza. Lucia lloraba, pero estaba tan cabreado que no le hice caso.

Entre en casa y camine hacia la habitación, con facilidad la tumbe boca abajo sobre la cama y ate sus manos al cabezal de la nueva cama.

Ahora aprendería.

Camine al armario buscando un cinturón de cuero que tenia por allí guardado. Al encontrarlo lo sujete y camine hacia ella.

Deje caer el cuero del cinturón sobre su trasero mirando cómo se marcaba. Nuevamente la azote con fuerza.

Una y otra vez. Lucia lloraba con fuerza, con todas sus ganas.

-¡DUELE! -. Grito. Y al gritar comencé a azotarla seguidamente.

Aleje mi brazo dándole con el cinturón sobre los muslos, no una, si no varias veces. Ella solo lloraba enterrando su rostro en unas de las almohadas.

Seguí a azotándola hasta que me canse.

-No volverás a salir de aquí -. Sentencie y Salí de la habitación dejándola sola.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**(Pov Troy)**

-¿ Habéis mirado bien en los hoteles?-.

-Sí señor, hemos mirado en los hoteles, también en las cunetas, en las casas, en el norte no está-.

-Bien pues ahora empezamos con el centro-.

-Puede que se hayan mudado- dijo V-.

-Entonces quiero las listas de los vuelos- dijo Duque-.

-Sí, enseguida lo haremos señor- dijo uno de los hombres-.

Esto era jodidamente desesperante, tan tan desesperante. Ya no sabía por dónde buscar

por donde mirar, un degenerado tenía a mi niña...

-Sabe que me alegro por lo que te está pasando porque yo sentí lo mismo- dijo Hakon comiendo un tazón de cereales-.

-Oye... no le provoques- dijo Hannival enterrado prácticamente en montañas de papeles-.

-Haré lo que crea necesario- dijo Hakon - él me hizo eso con Judith, se lo merece-.

No lo pensé pero cuando me quise dar cuenta le hundí la cabeza en el bol de cereales con tanta fuerza que lo estaba ahogando en la leche.

-Troy- dijo Hannival con toda la paciencia del mundo- Suéltale, no te sentirás mejor-.

-¿Quieres apostar?-.

-Tendrás que lidiar con Xinia

-Es mejor que lo sueltes- dijo Vladimir-.

Le solté y el rubio pudo respirar.

-Hijo de...-.

-Te lo mereces Hakon, te lo mereces por abrir la boca-.

-Sí, claro...-.

-Oye tío, cálmate- me dijo Hannival - la encontraremos-.

-Si... la encontraremos- ese fue V- yo de ti hubiese rematado la faena-.

-Si lo quieres muerto hazlo tú, no quiero que Aitana esté triste-.

**(Pov Lucía)**

Abrí mis ojos, las muñecas me dolían, no sabía cuando me había quedado dormida.

-¿Rey?-.

Pero no se escuchó nada.

Miré a ambos lados de la habitación, estaba boca arriba sobre la cama, tenía hambre.

No tardé mucho en escuchar ruidos.

-Rey...- susurré-.

Entró en la habitación con un vaso de agua y una pajita.

-Suéltame-.

-No-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Estás muy muy castigada-.

-Pero tengo hambre-.

-Te daré de comer yo-.

-Pero quiero que me sueltes- dije llorando-.

-Cumple con tu castigo y te soltaré-.

-Yo...-.

-Hazlo-.

-pero... yo quiero... que hagamos cosas juntos-.

-¿Qué cosas?- sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente-.

-Quiero que... me beses y me abraces como antes-.

-Estás castigada-.

-¿No me quieres?-.

No respondió eso hizo que llorase aún más... no me quería...

-No tengo hambre- aparté la cara cuando intentó darme de comer-.

Se levantó y se fue.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27 **

**(Hakon Pov)**

Bien. Esto no se veía todos los días.

Troy y Blasco peleándose. Y los hombres de Blasco sujetando a Hannival para que no interfiera.

-¿No piensas hacer algo? -.V a mi lado pregunto atónico

Di un sorbo a la lata de cerveza sin responderle.

Estos dos se estaban matando y todos estaban mirando.

Ninguno dejaba de golpearse.

-¿Y esto? -. Pregunto Vladimir entrando junto a Darío en la habitación del hotel -. ¿Por qué se pelean?-.

-Troy casi ahoga a Hakon con un tazan de leche. Blasco se entero. Fue a pegarle a Troy -. Kevin hablo -. Esto es lo más interesante que ha pasado hace tiempo.

-¿Acaso no puedes defenderte solo? -.

Mire hacia Hannival.

-Le jure a mi hija que nunca pelearía con Troy. Cumplo lo que juro.

-¿Y porque le pego Blasco? -. Dijo Darío.

-Porque es como si alguien hiciera lo mismo con V. duque saldría defenderlo. explico Vladimir.

Y cuando estaba en la mejor parte, cuando Blasco estaba a punto de partirle el brazo. La madre de Troy se me apareció.

_-Pararlo. Lo lastima._

La ignore.

_-Hazlo._

De nuevo la ignore.

_-Es mi niño… por favor…_

Respire hondo.

-Ya Blasco -. Me acerque a él y le puse una mano en mi hombro -. Ven, tomemos una cerveza.

Y dicho eso, el dejo a Troy, y salió conmigo de la habitación.

-Estuve a punto de…

-Se me apareció su madre.

Entramos en el ascensor y bajamos a la recepción.

-Pronto la encontraran.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo ha dicho la abuela Casannova.

-¿Qué harás?

-Quedarme, ese muchacho necesitara ayuda.

**(Rey Pov)**

¿Por qué le había dicho que no la quería?

Era una puta mentira.

Lance la lata de cerveza contra la pared.

La quería, si. Me gustaba también, y estaba enfermo de celos al saber que se podía ir con otro.

No, eso no pasaría.

Aparte tenía que arreglar las cosas con Edward. Pero no la dejaría sola. Nunca más. A donde yo iría, ella también.

Fin y asunto arreglado.

Tome la comida y camine a la habitación entrando en ella.

Me senté en la cama y la mira.

-No tengo hambre. – susurro

-No te he preguntado.

Ella mordió fuerte su labio.

-Abre la boca o el castigo seguirá.

Ella negó.

Acerque mi mano a tu entrepierna y acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos su vagina, ella entre abrió sus labios y gimió levemente.

Rápidamente introduje comida a su boca y ella me miro.

-Come.

Ella suspiro y comió la comida. Luego bebió agua del vaso con la pajita.

-Desátame…- susurro -. Me duelen las manos -.

La mire y comenzó a llorar.

-No -.

Me alce saliendo de nuevo de la habitación.

**(Lucia Pov)**

-¡REY! -.

Grite llorando.

El vino rápidamente. Me miro.

-Sueltamente.

-No.

-Por favor. Me portare bien.

-No.

-Quiero una televisión.

-Estas castigada.

-Para después.

-Lo pensare.

-¿Y me enseñaras a surfear?

-Lo pensare.

-Quiero a Clara y a mi pony.

-Esta castigada Lucy.

-Porfa…

-No.

Llore.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?-.

-Duérmete -.

Me dijo y salió de nuevo de la habitación.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**(Pov Troy)**

Ya habíamos averiguado donde estaban en un pueblo de hippies y muertos de hambre, hijo de puta, mira que llevar a mi pequeña niña a un sitio donde había hombres sin camiseta y putas baratas.

Las limusinas se desplegaron por ese pueblo de costa, bajamos junto a hombres trajeados, odiaba la playa el sol, el calor, la odiaba, caminé por la arena sin importar que mis mocasines de piel nuevo se llenasen de asquerosa arena.

Número 2, era una cabaña... una sucia cabaña.

Llamé a la puerta, a mi derecha Hannival a mi izquierda V y detrás de ellos Hakon y Duque seguidos de mis hijos y todos los demás.

Un rubio de pelo alborotado y ojos verdes abrió la puerta, tenía un tatuaje en la parte baja de su vientre, me miró bastante sorprendido.

-¿Eres tu Alex?-.

El chico no respondió, yo en su lugar tampoco lo haría.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?-.

-No te la puedes llevar-.

-Es mi hija-.

-ES MÍA-.

-¿Tuya?-.

No supe describir lo que sentí en ese momento pero, solo sentía la sangre de ese chico manchar mis puños lo había lanzado contra el suelo y me había ensañado en su cara, una y otra vez sin pausa fui machacándole la cara hasta que varias personas me cogieron para que lo dejase.

¿Respiraba... o no?, lo había matado, o eso parecía desde esta perspectiva.

Kevin abrió la puerta de la habitación pero no entró...

Lucía... Lucía...

Entré en la habitación, estaba desnuda, llena de moratones y atada de manos a esa ruinosa cama.

Desaté sus manos.

-Papá- me abrazó y la abracé-.

Me quité la chaqueta y se la puse.

Estaba conmigo, y estaba viva... estaba bien.

-¿Que le has hecho a Rey?-.

-No volverá a molestarte-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Le había dado tal paliza que le había desfigurado la cara al chico, lo cogí en brazos y Kevin me ayudó. Lo llevamos al hospital más cercano y allí se ocuparían de él.

Le llevaría un par de meses recuperarse completamente...

-Que animal- dijo Kevin pensativo-.

-Si-.

-¿Lo has visto?-.

-Cuando nos enfadamos a veces somos así-.

-Tío, no lo ha matado de milagro-.

-Troy tenía mucha adrenalina acumulada, ahora viene la peor parte-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sí, la peor parte-.

-¿Que parte Hakon?-.

-Troy puede soportar una paliza pero un "te odio" de su hija, no-.

-¿Crees que se lo dirá?-.

-Estoy muy seguro de que se avecinan cambios-.

Escuchamos al doctor cuando vino.

-Está estable pero... hemos tenido que sedarlo mucho, estará en observación durante esta semana.

-Kevin- dije mirándole- ve y di a xinia que estoy aquí, tráela-.

-Si-.

El chico era obediente si sabía cómo pedirle las cosas.

Pobre Rey... al saber que le depararía el destino.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

**(Troy pov)**

El viaje fue rápido.

De ese puto pueblo fuimos directamente al avión y de allí a la casa Casannova. No había soltado a Lucia en todo el viaje.

Regresaría ese pueblo por él. Su cabeza colgaría en mi salón.

Ahora estaba en el salón.

Judith se había pegado a su hija y no la había soltado.

Las mujeres estaban con ellas.

Ahora debía verla el médico. Quería saber que le había pasado.

-¿Qué hay? -.

Hakon entro de la mano con su mujer con una camiseta de esa puta isla y un sombrero.

Todos lo miraron.

-¿No te habías quedado…

V no termino de hablar.

-No. Blasco se ha quedado con Rey.

-¿Cómo? -.

Lo mire.

-Rey, al chico que casi matas a golpes. Se llama Alex y le dicen Rey.

-¿Y Blasco se quedo con el por….?

Hakon miro a V.

-Por seguridad.

Hannival me miro acercándose a mí.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a un Winchester.

Lo mire.

-Seria una puta guerra. Ya nos ocuparemos de ese chico.

Asentí muy a pesar.

Pero blad tenía razón, si Blasco lo custodiaba no podría matarlo. Pero ya pensaría como hacerlo.

Tenía tiempo.

Ahora lucia estaba a mi lado.

**(Lucia Pov)**

Gire sobre la cama.

Estaba tan cómoda que no quería levantarme.

No sé cuando había dormido, pero sabía que fue mucho mucho y no importaba, quería seguir durmiendo.

Había soñando con papá. Fue un bonito sueño.

Abrace la almohada y…

Un momento. Abrace la almohada.

Rey me había desato. Ahora podría tener a Clara y mi pony.

Abrí de golpe mis ojos y me senté sobre la cama.

Pero no estaba en casa de rey, estaba en una de las habitaciones Casannova. Mi madre estaba, mi abuela Ate, Anny y Bree. Estaban todas.

"_¿Y Rey?"-._

Mi abuela Ate se me acerco pero me aleje de ella. En eso mi abuela Zafrina abrió la puerta y la mire.

-¿Y Rey? -. Murmure.

-Tu padre está abajo. El te dará las explicaciones…

Antes de que ella terminarse de hablar salte de la cama y Salí corriendo de la habitación hacia las escaleras.

Mi ma me grito pero no le hice caso.

"_Rey, Rey, Rey"-._

No dejaba de pensar.

Baje las escaleras y corrí hacia el salón.

Allí estaban todos.

Busque con la mirada a mi padre y él me miro acercándome.

-¿Y Rey? -.

-Comienza la diversión.-. escuche como dijo mi abuelo Hakon

**(Hakon Pov)**

Recline mi espalda en el sofá mirando el espectáculo que tenia frente a mis ojos mientras camia una pera.

Nadie hacia nada. Nadie hablaba. Todos mirábamos hacia Troy y Lucia.

-¿Y Rey?¿dónde está?

-El no te molestara más Lu…

-¿Dónde está?¿qué hago aquí?

-Te he traído de nuevo a casa…

-¿DÓNDE ESTA REY?

"_lucia gritando. Esto era nuevo"-._

Troy se sorprendió, como todos.

-Troy lo mato a golpes.

Cuando Kevin hablo, ella miro a su hermano y luego a su padre. Troy quiso acercarse y ella dio un paso hacia atrás llevando sus manos a su boca.

-No lo ha matado Lucia, lo ha dejado en el hospital -.

Le dijo Darío intentando tranquilizarla.

-Hija… -. Dijo troy e intento tocarla.

Pero ella se alejo de nuevo haciendo que su espalda choque contra la pared.

-Me encargare de él.

"_Malas palabras"-._

-¡TE DESTESTO! -. Grito Lucia a su padre -¡TE DESTETO! ¡ASESINO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

**(Pov Rey)**

Me dolía toda la cara, estaba bastante jodido, este tío me había dado pero bien.

Cerré mis ojos, costaba cerrarlos y abrirlos, veía un poco borroso.

-No te canses demasiado chico- dijo un tipo grande-.

-¿Quien coño eres, te han mandado para rematarme?- dije con dificultad-.

-No, me han mandado para protegerte, vengo de parte de Jackson-.

-¿Y Lucía?-.

-Ella está con su padre ahora-.

-NO...-.

-Oye relájate o no te curarás nunca, no me hagas el trabajo más difícil-.

-Quiero verla-.

-No puedes, tú sigues en Australia y ella ya debe estar en un internado en el culo del mundo-.

No podía ser verdad...

-Mira primero recupérate chico y después iremos a ver a esa niña-.

Eso haría... no tenía otra opción.

**(Pov V)**

Esto pintaba muy mal... Lucía había desertado, Troy se fue no sé donde con Judith. Xinia peleaba con hakon por alguna razón.

Mierda, esto estaba cada vez peor.

-Iré a matar a ese tío- dijo hannival

-¿Y matarás a Blasco?-.

-Troy está mal por su culpa-.

No entendería esa relación, en la vida... no la entendería.

-Oye, Troy se lo merece, ese chico no se merecía este final-.

-No me vas a poner en contra de él-.

-Oye... ¿tú y Troy habeos tenido...?-.

-Vete a la mierda-.

Y se fue... ni que fuese algo grave.

Algún maricón en la familia... no sé si había, pero bueno.

Fui andando por el pasillo y vi al guitarrista hablando solo eso daba grima.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo hacia la nada- no creo que pase-.

-Guitarrista... ¿con quién hablas?-.

-Con... da igual-.

-Secretos... secretos... cuidado con hannivval , posiblemente mande a alguien para matar a Blasco y al chico-.

-No puede-.

-Si puede, Troy está jodidamente mal-.

-Se lo merece-.

-Deja de ser rencoroso, a mi me hiciste lo mismo-.

-No era lo mismo-.

-Lo fue- lo miré por un tiempo- ahora haz que el chico venga aquí para poder arreglar este problema.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**(Rey Pov)**

Y ese tipo seguía. Y seguía. Y seguía.

-¿Acaso no te irás nunca? -.

-No.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Anoche mientras dormías un tipo ha querido matarte.

-Yo…

-Y hoy por la mañana tu comida estaba envenenada.

No sabía que decir al respecto.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?-.

-Digamos que tengo instintito de caza.

-¿Y?

-Mejor duerme chico.

-Quiero ver a Lucia.

-Solo ha pasado dos meses. Y tienes dos meses más en el hospital.

"_Mierda. Me escaparía"_

-No pienses en escaparte.

-Lees la mente.

-Es sentido común. Mejor relajare que tendrás tiempo para estar con ella.

Suspire.

-Aparte debemos hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De tu padre.

-No me interesa hablar de este sujeto.

-¿Tu sabes quién es?

-Te he dicho que no me….-. y antes de que terminase de hablar ese tipo apretó mi cuello con su mano dejándome sin aire.

-¿Sí o no? -.

Lo mire a los ojos y asentí levemente con mi cabeza.

-Se quien es -. sisee

**(Lucia Pov)**

Mi vida ya no tenía sentido.

Le había dejado de hablar a mi padre. No quería verlo nunca más.

Nunca.

Ahora vivía con mi abuelo Jackson y mi abuela Xinia.

Tampoco quería ver a nadie, nunca más. Todos estaban en mi contra. Solo quería ver Rey y estar con clara y mi poni.

Pero nadie quería. Ni mi abuela Xinia.

Ella quería Rey lejos. Por eso discutía con mi abuelo.

Pero el solo reía y decía que todo estaba escrito.

Suspire y mire hacia la pared de a habitación en donde estaba.

Mis hermanos intentaban hablarme pero solo pensaba en Rey, y en la playa. Ahora estaría con otras chicas.

Mi abuelo acaricio mi cabello y lo mire.

-¿Quieres saber un secreto? -.

Negué.

-Igual te lo contare.

Lo mire.

-Rey es hijo de una persona muy importante. Como duque.

-¿De quién?

-Eso no puedo decirle -. Beso mi mejilla -. No estés triste que pronto el estará contigo.

Se levanto de la cama.

-¿Quién te lo conto?

-Una amiga -. Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Suspire de nuevo.

Yo solo quería ver a Rey.

-Algo más Lucia.

Mire a mi abuelo mientras hablaba.

-Iras a un instituto. Te hará bien.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32

DE NUEVO EN ITALIA

(POV REY)

El médico había dicho que ya quedaban pocos días de recuperación.

El tío este que me acompañaba, sabía la verdad sobre mi padre, cosa que no me gustaba pero decía que eso era necesario para evitar que me maten y así poder recuperar a lucía.

Me senté en una silla de ruedas ya que mi visión no estaba del todo recuperada, y el tipo me llevó hasta la salida del hospital.

Una vez allí cogimos un taxi hasta el aeropuerto y fuimos en jet privado hasta Italia.

Pude dormir un poco por el camino cosa que agradecí.

A las horas pudimos bajar de allí y mi visión estaba un poco mejor.

Era de noche y hacía frío.

Entramos en una limusina.

-¿Donde vamos?-.

-A casa de Jackson-.

-Que bien...-.

-Con suerte Lucía estará allí-.

-Espero...-.

Pasó una hora de camino hasta que llegamos a esa casa.

Un chico rubio de pelo largo estaba en la puerta fumando.

-Kevin- dijo el tipo que me acompañaba- ¿Y Jackson?-.

-Está ocupado con Zafrina, por eso he salido fuera-.

-Ah- dijo sin más y se sentó en la puerta-.

-¿Ocupado?- dije-.

-Sí, follando en pocas palabras-.

-Entiendo- me senté-.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el chico-.

-Quiero ver a Lucía-.

-Pues está jodida la cosa-.

-¿Por?-.

-Su padre la ha llevado a un internado de señoritas, hace una semana-.

-Ese hijo de puta-.

-Ese hijo de puta es mi padre, modera tu lengua o te la cortaré- me miró fijamente- soy el hermano de Lucía y después de ver como la tenías espero que mi padre acabe su trabajo y te mate lenta y dolorosamente, como el gran hijo de puta que eres-.

Se hizo el silencio, como coño le respondía a este sujeto...

-Bueno- dijo el tipo grande que me acompañaba- y dicho esto vamos a entrar-.

(Pov Jackson)

Salí de la habitación, había gente en la puerta, subí mi boxer y abrí la puerta.

-Blasco-.

-Hola primo traigo tu paquete-.

-Hombre, Rey...-.

-Hola-.

Kevin entró en casa y se fue al salón.

-¿estás bien?-.

-Sí, mejor...-.

-Tu cara parece estar bien-.

-Sí, lo está, necesito la dirección del centro donde está Lucía-.

-Lo tienes...-.

Le pasé una tarjeta.

-Ahí está, di que vas de mi parte... eres profesor de música-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-No te dejan entrar a no ser que seas profesor-.

-Entiendo-.

-No digas nada a Troy-.

-Vale-.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**(Lucia Pov)**

Odiaba a mi padre. A Troy.

Lo odiaba. No quería verlo nunca más.

Nunca, nunca, nunca más.

Aparte de alejarme de Rey. De mi Rey. Me había encerrado en este lugar. Las monjas no me dejaban hacer nada.

Extrañaba a Rey. A clara y a mi poni.

Mi padre me había mandado muchas muñecas pero había lanzado a todas por la ventana, no quería nada de él.

Nada, de nada.

No hablaba con nadie.

No me interesaba, solo quería volver con Rey.

Estaba cansada, no dormía mucho.

Salí de mi habitación y fui hacia el salón de clase. Hoy venia un nuevo profesor o algo así. Nunca había prestado atención mientras la monja hablaba.

Había aprendido a cocinar. Eso era bueno, me gustaba. Yo quería cocinarle a Rey.

Cuidar de él.

Entro en el salón de clases y fui hacia mi asiento. Al fondo en el rincón.

Sí, me gustaba. Pasaba desapercibida.

Todas hablaban.

Yo ignoraba y miraba al banco.

Pase mi mano al cabello, y estaba perfectamente peinado. Nunca más lo había llevado suelto. A rey no le gustaba.

Solo el me veía con mi cabello suelto.

Suspire.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Yo seguía sin levantar la vista.

Se hiso un silencio en el salón de clases. Debía ser el nuevo profesor, o alguna monja. O alguien. La verdad de verdad no me importaba.

-Soy el nuevo profesor de música…

Esa voz.

Era su voz.

-Rey -. Susurre y levante rápidamente su vista.

Allí estaba él. Con su cabello despeinado, una de sus camisetas, unos jeans desgarrados y unas botas de montaña.

-Usted y yo debemos hablar -. Dijo mirándome.

Todas se giraron a mirarme.

-Vamos a mi despacho…-.

Automáticamente me levante de la silla sin dejar de mirarlo. Camine despacio hacia él.

**(Rey Pov)**

Cerré la puerta de ese salón de clases a mis espaldas.

Ella se giro automáticamente a mirarme.

Sin pensarlo la abrace atrayéndola hacia mí. Ella me abrazo por el cuello. La levante del suelo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Yo también Lucy.

Comenzó a llorar.

Acaricie su cabello y la mire.

-¿Por qué lloras? -.

-Por ti. Odio a mi papá…

-Shhhh-.

La abrace con fuerza mientras caminaba por ese pasillo. No quería que nadie nos viera que nadie me la quitara de nuevo.

No lo permitiría.

Esta vez no.

Abrí una puerta y entre en un baño. Aquí estaríamos tranquilos.

-Nos iremos a casa de Jackson.

Ella asintió.

La deje en el suelo besándola en los labios. Ella seguía sin soltarme mientras me besaba. La abrace por la cintura.

No había sido difícil entrar al decir que venía de parte de Hakon.

La alce nuevamente de suelo sujetando su trasero con mis manos mientras mordía sus labios.

Ella gimió suavemente.

Hice que su espalda chocara contra la pared del baño, levante su falda con mis manos.

Con ese uniforme se veía jodidamente sexy.

Arranque sus bragas con mi mano deslizando la palma de mi mano por su interior. Ella jadeo sonoramente sujetando mi cabello con sus manos.

Sonreí al escucharla besando sus labios.

Libere mi miembro de mi pantalón introduciéndome en ella mientras la sujetaba del trasero.

Gruñí roncamente comenzando a embestirla con fuerza.

Ella reclino su cabeza y bese su cuello mientras escuchaba como gemía.

Arranque esa camisa que tenia con una de mis manos quitando el sujetador que llevaba, acerque mi boca a sus pechos mordiendo, chupándolos, deslizando mi lengua por su pezón mientras la embestía con fuerza.

Sentí como llego hasta el climax, la sujete con firmeza embistiendo profundamente llegando al orgasmo.

-Te amo -. Susurro la pequeña Lucia.

La mire besando sus labios.

-Yo también te amo Lucy -.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- dijo Kevin-.

-Supongo que sí, si no se quedan aquí, no tendrán donde ir-.

-Es hombre no me cae bien-.

-El problema es que nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para tu hermana-.

-No-.

-Eso mismo les pas Duque con la suya-.

-Es diferente-.

-Sí, es diferente pero a la vez igual-.

La puerta sonó y fue Xinia la que abrió.

-Estamos aquí- dijo el surfista y entró de la mano de Lucía-.

Xinia abrazó a su nieta y yo me levanté del sofá en el que estaba dándole la mano al chico.

-La habitación libre es la quinta puerta a la izquierda-.

-Está bien-.

La cogió en brazos y subió con ella.

En cierto modo este chico me recordaba a mi años antes, cuando V no me dejaba ver a Xinia

Mi Xinia la levanté del suelo y entré con ella en la cocina.

**(Pov Troy)**

Aporreé la puerta, me habían llamado del internado.

-¿Si?-.

Xinia fue la que abrió la puerta.

-¿Y tú marido?-.

-Ocupado-.

-Abre la puta puerta, se que está aquí con mi hija-.

-Sí, ella está aquí y no me hables así, ¿no conoces el respeto?-.

-Ese hombre tiene a mi hija-.

-Sí, y ella está bien, relájate-.

-No puedo relajarme-.

-Mamá- le dijo Judith - abre la puerta-.

-¿Tú estás de su parte?-.

-Lucía es una niña-.

-Sí, pero...-.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-.

Le di un puñetazo en la cara a Hakon

Cuando me lo iba a devolver Judith se puso en medio.

-Quiero ver a mi hija-.

-Tu entras, él no-.

-Papá quiero ver a ese hombre, a la cara-.

Nunca había visto en "actititud Casannova" a judith

Entró y yo la seguí.

(Pov Judith.)

Ahí estábamos, sentados en el salón, ella sujetaba la mano de ese hippie piojoso.

Quién era yo para juzgarla, abracé a Troy y los miré.

Lucía no miraba a su padre, sentía mucha hostilidad hacia él.

-Tengo que mear- dijo Kevin levantándose y se marchó del lugar-.

Hakon y xinia estaban sentados en otro sofá mirando la escena.

-Ha sido un error por mi parte hacer esto pero no me arrepiento- dijo el chico- quiero pedir la mano de tu hija en matrimonio-.

-NUNCA- gritó Troy-.

-Eso es algo que tiene que decidir ella- dijo mi madre-.

-Sí, es algo que tengo que decidir yo, y yo quiero estar con él-.

Silencio después de las palabras de Lucía.

-Yo no quería hacerte daño- le dijo su padre-.

-Te odio, yo te odio- dijo y Troy... palideció de nuevo-.

No quería verlo así, nunca más.

-No sabes lo que dices- le recriminó el surfista-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que no sabes lo que dices, es tu padre en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo-.

Llamaron a la puerta, menudo momento más oportuno.

-Yo voy- dijo mi padre y abrió-.

Como en todos los momentos en los que aparecía Hannival Casannova la atmosfera de tensión se atenuó. Se escuchaban los pasos y se olía el tabaco del Casannova inundar toda la sala, y esa fragancia francesa distinguida que caracterizaba a ese hombre.

Me escondí en el pecho de Troy, sabía que no le gustaba por tener el pelo tintado en rojo.

-¿Como tú por aquí?- dijo Troy-.

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia-.

-Empieza por la mala- dijo Troy-.

-La mala es que el hombre que se casará con tu hija es mi primo-.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hakon,

-Es hijo del hermano de mi difunto padre-.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y él se tomó su tiempo fumando hasta que volvió a hablar.

-La buena noticia es que tenemos una boda-.

-Boda...- susurré-.

-Mañana se casan estos dos- los señaló- en la Casa Casannova, todos están invitados... vendrá la familia de mi padre, así que os aconsejo a las mujeres no ir demasiado descubiertas, estos hombres se guían por instinto-.

Le dio la mano a Troy.

-Sea cual sea tu decisión, dímelo-.

Troy asintió y se fue.

Cuantas noticias de golpe...


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

**(Lucia Pov)**

Abrace a Lucia y a mi poni mientras el sacerdote terminaba de decir unas palabras.

Había muchas personas aquí.

Eran parientes de Xinia. Por ende, también parientes de Rey.

Lo mire y el me guiño un ojo. Mordí mi labio sonriendo y mire hacia mis pies. Tenía puesto un bonito vestido.

Quería que esto se terminase rápido, quería abrazar de nuevo a Rey. Nos estábamos casando. El seria mío por siempre, por siempre y por siempre.

Ahora me enseñaría a surfear.

"Cuando estemos solos te contare la historia de mi padre"-.

Me había dicho Rey, yo asentí y esperaba con ansias ese momento.

Mi abuelo Jackson estaba sonriendo como un niño. Mi madre preocupada, y mi pa serio.

A pesar de que rey me dijo que no debía hablarle así, no podía evitarlo.

Mi pa le había hecho daño a él.

Todos fumaban mientras miraban al frente.

Quería que esto se terminarse rápidamente… y por fin dijo las palabras que mas deseaba.

-Ya puedes besar a la novia -.

Rey se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla.

-Nos casaremos de nuevo en la playa -. Me susurro en mi oído.

Yo sonríe al escucharlo.

Eso sería más divertido, que este. Todos tan serios… y todos vestían de traje, bueno Rey no, el era diferente y me gustaba mucho mucho.

Yo amaba a Rey y él me amaba a mí.

Era muy muy feliz.

**(Rey Pov)**

-hannival no me interesa quienes son estas personas….

Ese tipo me miro seriamente.

-¿Qué? Es verdad. Ni que vaya a vestir como pingüinos.

Suspire.

-Solo quiero irme de una vez a mi isla.

-Eres…

-No. No lo soy. Llevo su sangre, eso no quiere decir que ahora me ocupare del "negocio"

-¿Y cómo piensas mantener a tu mujer? ¿Con clases de surf?

-Sí.

-Es ridículo.

-Ridículo o no, es mi problema.

-No me hables…

-Te hablo como quiero Hannival. No eres quien para mandarme.

-Su padre…

-¿Me matara? Pues que lo haga.

Me gire y me fui en busca de Lucia. Ya no quería escuchar a ese tipo.

Estaba claro que me iría de aquí. Tenía dinero así que esta noche mismo saldría de nuevo para mí isla junto a Lucia.

Mi mujer.

"Te has casado Rey"-.

Si, y estaba feliz por hacerlo.

Pero haría otra boda, con mis amigos, y mi familia. En la playa, seria más especial que esto. Tan, tan… retacado.

Esto no era lo mimo.

La vi hablando con su madre mientras abraza a esos muñecos.

Me acerque hacia ella mientras la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su mejilla. Su madre me miro seriamente pero no dijo nada.

Solo se despidió de su hija.

-Esta noche volvemos a casa.

-¿A la isla? -. Dijo ella sonrió.

-Así es…

-Ya quiero volver -. Susurro girándose para besarme en los labios.

_**Hakon pov**_

-QUE!

-Que Lucia se fue con su "MARIDO" a su casa…

-ESO NO ES UNA CASA HAKON. ES UN PEDAZO DE NADA.

-Se fueron. Los acompañe al aeropuerto. Lucia estaba muy feliz.

-ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR FELIZ. ES UNA NIÑA Y NO SABE LO QUE QUIERE.

-JA! YO TE DECIA LO MISMO CUANDO AITANA ERA UNA NIÑA! -. Le grite -. MIRA AHORA!

-CALLATE. TU HIJA SE FUE A MI CASA. UNA CASA.

-ELLOS TAMBIEN SE FUERON A SU CASA.

-NOO

-SII. Y GEMIRA DE PLACER. REY SE LA FOLLARA HASTA DEJARLA SIN AIRE!

Sentí un puñetazo de troy en mi cara. Mientras todos nos miraban.

-JODETE! JODETE! EN TU CARA!

Y en ese momento un escopetazo se escucho.

Todos nos giramos y allí estaba Xinia apuntando a la cabeza de Troy.

-Le vuelves a pegar a mi marido. Y te vuelo la cabeza.

Mire a troy sonriendo.

-Por cierto. Se casaran en la playa, estamos todos invitados -.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36**

**(Pov Rey )**

Estábamos en la playa, los Casannova habían venido, no se quitaban los trajes ni en este lugar.

Hannival Casannova me hizo firmar un papel renunciando a mis poderes como hijo de su tío y cediéndoselos a él ya que eso me apartaría definitivamente del negocio. Así lo hice.

Lucía estaba preciosa, vestida de blando con un vestido ibizenco.

La levanté del suelo y la besé en la boca.

-¿Y tus padres?-.

-Mi madre está enseñando a mi padre bailar bals-.

Eso tenía que verlo...

-Oye ¿y esto qué es?- dijo un tipo grande con ojos cristalinos-.

-Es "agua de Valencia"-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Un cocktel pero...no bebas mucho, es muy fuerte y enseguida...-.

-Llevo dos jarras a medias con los chicos-.

Oh... esto sería divertido.

**(Pov Hakon) **

-YO ME SE OTRA YO ME SE OTRA- dijo Hannival con la corbata a modo de diadema junto a su amigo Troy ambos abrazados- Con dinero y sin dinero...-.

Y todos le seguimos...

-HAGO SIEMPRE LO QUE QUIERO Y MI PALABRA ES LEEEEEEEEEEEY NO TENGO

DUEÑO NI DUEÑA... NI NADIE QUE ME COMPRENDA PERO SIGO SIEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDO EL REEEEEEEEEY-.

-Venga venga, ahora otra- dijo Duque abrazado a su hermano V-.

Esta mierda que habíamos bebido nos había puesto así, joder...

Las chicas miraban sentadas en la playa algo estupefactas el espectáculo.

-YO SE OTRA YO SE OTRA- dijo V-.

-EN EL PORTAL DE BELÉN-.

-EEEEEEEEENNN!- gritamos todos-.

-HAN ENTRADO LOS RATONES-.

-ONES!- gritamos-.

-Y AL POBRE DE SAN JOSÉ-.

-EEEEEEEE! LE HAN ROIDO LOS CALZONEEEEEESS!-.

Esto era divertido.

-XINIA!-.

-¿Si?-.

-Dime donde está la cama-.

-No hay cama, y no puedes conducir-.

-¿Y dónde vamos tu y yo ahora?-.

-Hay playa-.

-¿Me ayudas?-.

-Claro que si- dijo y me ayudo a moverme-

-AHORA VENGOOOOOOO!.- les dije-.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITARRRISTA GUITARRRRRRISSTA GUITARRRRRISTA-.

**(Pov V)**

-¿Y dónde está Hannival?-.

-Ha ido a mear con Troy porque se caía-.

-Aaahhhh-.

-AYUDAAAAAAAAA- gritó Troy-.

-¿Ayuda?-.

-que Hannival no se levanta-.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Que no se levanta, se ha dormido- dijo con dificultad-.

Anny fue corriendo al lado de Hannival y se tumbó con él en la arena, enseguida en la cogió de la cintura.

-ATEEEEEEE-.

-¿Si?-.

-Quiero sexo-.

-¿Ahora?-.

-Si-.

-Bueno, vamos a dar un paseo-.

La levanté del suelo y me fui con ella, menuda borrachera...


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37**

**EPILOGO**

**(Lucia Pov)**

Rey me había contado que su madre jugó con su madre cuando ella era muy joven. Que la ilusiono y la dejo.

Su madre lo cuido con dedicación y cariño.

Por eso el quería tanto a su madre y no quería saber nada con la familia de su padre. Podía entenderlo.

Yo había hablado con papá y después de mucho gritarle le dijo que lo quería mucho mucho mucho y que amaba a Rey.

El solo suspiro y dijo me haría construir una casa.

Me negué. Me gustaba mi casa junto a mi marido. Y ahora todos estábamos en la playa mientras atardecía.

Los amigos de Rey. Sue y Harry. Mis abuelas, Anny y Bree. Duque, y Blasco. Mi ma, mis hermanos y mis primos, y mi tío Vladimir. Mirando la escena que estaban frente a nuestros ojos.

V tenia a mi abuelo Jackson del cabello mientras el sujetaba a mi pa del cuello y mi pa también lo sujetaba a el del cuello con una mano y con otra mano sujetaba a Rey.

-TE RE ROBASTE A MI HIJA GUITARRISTA. -Grito mi abuelo Hakon,

-TU HIJA SE FUE PORQUE QUISO. ESTE SE ROBO A MI NIÑA! ¡MI NIÑA!

Mi abuelo Hakon le grito a mi abuelo V mirando a mi pa.

-TU HIJA SE FUE A UNA CASA! ¡UNA JODIDA CASA! NO COMO ESTO… QUE ES UN TROZO DE NADA. EN MEDIO DE LA NADA.

Mi pa le grito a mi abuelo Hakon.

-Y DONDE ME FOLLO TODOS LOS DÍAS TU HIJA -. Rey le grito.

Y nuevamente comenzaron gritar y tirarse del cabello.

Abrace fuerte a Clara y a mi pony rosa.

-Las reuniones familiares serán divertidas -. Dijo Vladimir riendo junto a todos.

* * *

**Gracias x leer, esperamos sus comentarios. Pueden seguir leyendo "El Solitario" Fanfic sobre Kevin. **

**Un saludo. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
